Whats rightfully mine
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Aro is obsessed with Alice and he will have her at any cost. Whether she wants him or not is unimportant. Aro is a man who has the best, and Alice Cullen is the best.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Whats rightfully mine

**Pairing: It will be Alice/Aro although at first it's one sided.**

**Rating: T but if I continue it may go to M.**

**Summary: Aro wants Alice and he will have her no matter what. Aro always gets what he wants…always. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, because yes my name is Stephanie but not Stephanie Meyers.**

**AN: I wrote this because my computer isnt working right now. We are taking it to get fixed, so if you are waiting for updates on my other stories I promise I will update soon! Plus I have to have a test tomorrow and I am nervous so I felt the need to write something.**

**AN2: This is a drabble, I am not sure if I want to continue, it depends on if people like it. So if you do review and let me know what you think!**

Aro's POV:

My days are often filled with thoughts of _her._ Her scent, her golden eyes, her short spikey hair, her smile, the way she danced instead of walked, but most importantly the visions she was able to see. That had been what started my little obsession with the pixie like vegitarian vampire. I was intriqued by how she could see events in the future. What an asset they would be to me. She could warn me if there was a traitor among us or if an enemy planned to try and sneak attack us.

I had offered her a position at my side many times, and every time I offered she politely refused. That was another thing about the lovely Alice Cullen, she was always so polite and well mannered. So unlike her brother Edward whose hate for myself and the rest of the Volturi was easy to read. What a waste it was that they ate animals. There feelings for the humans they lived among always bothered me. Maybe it was because I couldn't understand their fascination with them. Take Carlisle for example, he saved their lives when he should be killing them, his logic was backwards.

But let's get back to my little pixie. As I said her visions where what had started my obsession for her. I was a man who had to have the best and she was the best. But over time my obsession got more intense, I wasn't only interested in her visions anymore. I often wondered what it would be like to see her feed off a human. I could picture her with red eyes and blood dripping from her soft pink puffy lips. It was a look that suited her.

My feelings, and I scoff at the word feelings, grew more intense with each passing day. It was getting to the point where I may just force her to be by my side. I could threaten one of her precious family members, maybe her mate Jasper. She would do _anything _for him. I scowl at that; he wasn't whom she should be with. He was a pathetic excuse for a vampire. He had turned from what he was and all for the name of love. Love was not real; it was something that the humans created to give them hope in their pathetic lives. Vampires did not love; it was against who we are. We simply chose the best mate we could, the one who would make us stronger in every way. The one who would be an asset to us. Like I said we do not love, I didn't even love my wife. I simply used her to fufill my needs. A man even a dead man such as myself has needs. That was the only reason she was around. Lately she hadnt been fufilling my needs, I wouldn't picture her when we were intimate, I would see my pixie, my Alice.

I would have her, sooner or later. I didn't care if she didn't want to, her feelings did not matter. Only mine were important, my wants and desires were more important than hers were. I only had to come up with a plan. It shouldn't be that hard at all. She would see it ofcourse, but that only worked in my favor. I smirked in the darkness of my bedroom as I looked down at my wife who was reading. I didn't need her anymore, not now that I would soon have Alice. I leave the room briefly to fetch Felix. Her screams filled the air as I watched Felix dismember her. Soon I would have Alice, she would be my dark queen, whether she wanted to be or not. Her feelings for the humans around her and her family would be her downfall.


	2. Goodbye

**Title: Whats rightfully mine**

**Pairing: It will be Alice/Aro although at first it's one sided.**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Aro wants Alice and he will have her no matter what. Aro always gets what he wants…always.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, because yes my name is Stephanie but not Stephanie Meyers.**

**AN: I had not been planning on continuing this story because I really wasn't sure about it. Then I got this very kind message from a reviewer who really wanted to see me continue this story and I decided that I would. I hope you are all pleased that I am continuing. Please R&R like always!**

**AN2: The chapters are going to be short but I hope to get a chapter out each day or if not each day, every other day. They may take longer if it takes you a long time to review..so faster reviews equal faster updates!**

Alice's POV:

"You have to tell Jasper Alice. You can't just leave, he won't understand. Hell I don't understand and I can read your mind!" I stopped shoving my clothes into a duffle bag to turn to my brother. I didn't have time for this, I had to hurry, I had to stop Aro.

"I don't have a choice Edward! You _saw _what will happen if I don't go to Aro. He will come after you all. He will kill you, Bella, Rosalie, Emmet, Renesmee, Carlilse, Esme, and Jasper. He will have the entire guard make Forks their feeding ground. I can't let that happen. I have to give him what he wants." I turned back to my bag and continued shoving clothes inside.

I had to keep my mind off of my visions. I couldn't handle seeing everyone I love die. Even if it was only a vision, it broke my heart because I knew that if I didn't give myself to the leader of the Volturi, he would make sure my premonitions of the future came to pass. He was a ruthless monster who could always get what he wanted.

Edward didn't understand my reasoning at all. If I didn't do this then everyone I loved would die. There was no getting out of it this time. It wasn't like it had been with Renesmee, there was no other way to stop this. Aro would do whatever it took to get me to join his side. He wasn't held back by morals like my family was. He would use all of his resources and connections from being the leader of the Volturi. He had connections that us Cullen's did not. If it came to a fight, my family was way out numbered even if the wolves decided to help out.

"He wants you Alice. You can't do this! Jasper will search for you until he finds out. When he realizes the truth he will hunt down every member of the Volturi and kill them. Stay here and we can figure it out. We can think of some way to keep you safe." Edward's voice was full of worry as he pleaded with me to stay.

Damn my bronzed haired brother. Did he not realize I was doing this for our family? For he and Bella? For Nessie and Jacob? I was doing this because I loved them and I would not stand around and watch as each and every one of them was destroyed. I already had seen it in my mind, Aro made sure of that.

Emmett and Rosalie would be first. They would die at the hands of Felix. Rosalie would attack Felix when he made a move for Nessie. The biggest member of the guard would rip her in two before moving on to Emmett. My big brother would become sloppy because of his grief. He would be an easy target. I could still hear Felix laughing as he merrily tore my brother apart limb by limb.

Edward and Bella would be next. I flinched at the memory of that particular vision. Bella would jump in front of Esme to protect our mother from Demetri. Her shield would be of no help because Demetri wouldn't be using a special ability. My sister was not a good fighter and that would be her downfall. Edward would kill Demetri in the end as he tried to avenge his wife.

Jane would kill Edward as pay back for him destroying the Volturi tracker. I could still hear my brothers cries of pain as he was being ripped apart by the small child like vampire. Her ability to create the illusion of pain would be the key to ending Edward's existence. She kept him in a constant state of agony so he was unable to fight back.

Esme and Carlisle would go next. I balled my hands into fists as I forced myself not to remember that vision. I couldn't take seeing the only parents I have ever known being destroyed. They were the kind of people that never did anything wrong. They didn't deserve to die violently and painfully. I think that Aro had made that particular vision more violent than the others for that purpose.

Jasper, my beloved Jasper would be the last to go. Aro would take care of Jasper himself. He would make sure I was watching as he killed my lover. Jasper would fight with every ounce of his training but it wouldn't do any good. Aro would be smiling during the whole fight. He knew he would win in the end. The last thing that Jasper would say was, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you Alice." Then Aro would tear his head off with a sickening ripping sound and that would be the end of my beloved husband.

"This isnt about keeping me safe Edward, it's about keeping everyone else safe." I snapped at him as I zipped the duffle bag closed. I threw it over my shoulder as I took one last look around the room that belonged to Jasper and I. I couldn't believe this was happening, but I really didn't have another choice.

"You do have another choice Alice! Stay here with your family, we can protect you." Edward had walked over to me and was grasping my shoulders. "Don't sacrifice yourself for us, we don't want that. This family will fall apart without you."

I pulled away from him. "Atleast you will all be alive. Please Edward, you out of everyone has to see my side in this. Remember how distraught will loss you were when you thought Bella was dead? Image that times eight. You couldn't live in a world without Bella, well I can't live in world without my family. Let me do this Edward, don't make it harder than it already is."

"Alice-" A knock on the door interrupted Edward's reply.

His eyes narrowed and his face filled with anger as he raced down the stairs towards the door. I was hot on his heels but he was faster than I was and so he made it there first. He threw the door open and lunged at the new arrival. He didn't reach them because in a matter of seconds he was on the floor writhing around in pain.

"Stop it!" I screamed, racing to my brothers side. I looked up at Jane. "Please stop Jane. Don't hurt him! You already know I am coming with you. Just stop hurting him! He doesn't understand, just let me talk to him."

"I will give you two minutes. If he attacks me again, I will kill him. Aro instructed me to let your family live as long as you came with me willingly. Hurry up and do what you must, we are leaving in two minutes whether he understands or not." The blonde vampire turned and walked away from the house.

I stroked Edward's hair as he lay convulsing on the ground. I pulled an envelope out of my back pocket and laid it upon his chest. "Give that to Jasper for me ok? Tell everyone I love them but I said not to come after me."

Edward opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out other than a gurling that made no sense. His eyes, which were a deep black, locked with mine. He was silently pleading with me to stay but I knew I couldn't. So I grabbed my bag from the floor and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

His pale hand reached up to touch my face but I stopped it before it reached it's target. I held it in mine for a moment before letting go and heading for the door. When I reached the exit I twisted my head around to look at my brother. It was moments like these that I wished I could cry.

"I love you Edward. You were a great brother and my best friend. Freaks among freaks remember? I want you to do one thing for me." I paused for a moment as I watched him try to pull himself into a sitting position. "I want you to take care of Jasper for me. You were right in saying that he would not understand. You have to make him understand for me. Do that for me ok?"

As the last word left my mouth, I turned and walked away from my home. I had to be strong and remember this all was for the best. So with a fake smile I left the only family I had ever known and walked in the direction of the new life that awaited me in Volterra. I would handle with as much dignity as I could. _You may have won Aro…But you will never have my heart. My heart will only ever belong to Jasper Whitlock Hale. In the end, I just have to hope love really can withstand anything. Aro, when you are just a pile of ashes long since dead, Jasper and I will be united once again. I just have to hold on to that hope. In order to survive this hell you insist I live..I have to hold onto my love for Jasper. He is everything to me that a monster like you can never be._

**TBC..**

**AN: Ok, so I decided I am going to give my readers three choices to vote on. Whichever gets the most votes will be what takes place in the next chapter. So here they are.**

**1. Dear Jasper: This chapter would be in Jasper's point of view. It would include the letter from Alice and a conversation with his family on what they should do now.**

**2. Aro's Welcome: It would be in Aro's pov. It would center around Alice's arrival in Volterra and Aro laying down the rules.**

**OR**

**3. Beauty and the Beast: In this chapter, Jane would be making sure that Alice is getting ready for the ball that Aro is throwing to introduce Alice as his new queen. It would be written in Alice's pov.**


	3. Rules

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Twilight!**

**AN: I decided to go with 'Aro's welcome' which is in Aro's pov. I am sorry it's taking so long to update but I do have other projects I am working on. Such as a Leah/Edward story and Alice/Edward story. I am also working on a book. All that mixed with days I am unable to get up and move around cause of my illness, means it takes alot of time. I am hoping that when I'm finished The Oddity Of Us, which is the Leah/Edward, I may be able to update faster.**

**--**

Aro's POV:

I was sitting in the throne room as I waited for Jane to arrive with my newest posession, Alice Cullen. I had been pleased to hear from Alec that there had been no trouble aquiring the future seeing vampire. Edward Cullen had been the only one home when Jane arrived other than my Alice. I knew Jane must have loved getting to cause Edward Cullen severe pain. Jane was like my daughter, I knew she was loyal to me and that would never waver. That's why I sent her to get Alice, I didn't trust anyone else to get the job done.

Jane had informed me that Alice had given her no trouble, she had come willingly without a fight. I had expected nothing less. Alice Cullen was ruled by her _love _for her family. She would do anything to protect them. That's why I had sent her those visions of her precious Cullen family dying. I wonder what one she had liked best? Maybe the parents Esme and Carlisle? I had no doubt that vision had broken her little heart. I had made sure the vision was extra gruesome and was pleased it had the effect I hoped it would. I may not want to kill Carlisle unless I had no other choice, but I would. In the end, whether he lived or died meant nothing to me.

Perhaps the vision of Jane torturing her poor mind reading brother had been what convinced her? Edward Cullen and Alice were very close in a way that reminded me of human siblings. When he had come to us asking we kill him, I declined because of the sweet little Alice. She would have been devastated if she lost her brother. She had even traveled to Volterra with a human in tow to save him. She had risked death and all for the sake of her brothers happiness.

Personally, I could never understand his love for the human Isabella Swan. She was a human. A clumsy human at that. The moment he had met her should have been her last moments breathing. Humans were food, they were not meant to love. Vampires could not love, we were above such silly mortal emotions. We had been elevated to a level higher than humanity and mortality. We truly were gods above men and mortal. We would never fit in with the humans. The sooner Edward Cullen realized that, the better off he would be. I am glad I didn't kill him, it gave me the oppurtunity to use him later as a bargining chip in the war for Alice Cullen.

No, it had to be the last vision of the future I had sent her. That was my favorite one of course. I closed my eyes savoring the pictures in my head. If she had denied my request, Jasper would have died by my hands. I would make sure of it. He may have years of fighting experience from the vampire wars in the South, but I was centuries older than he. Jasper Hale may be a fighter deep down, yet being a skilled fighter was not all it took to win a battle. Stradegy was a big part of winning a war, that and having resources at ones hand. If it came to fight, I would come out victor. I was more experienced in the art of mind games. As the leader of the Volturi, mind games were my specialty.

Suddenly the doors to the throne room burst open to reveal Jane with Alice Cullen following closely at her heals. I stood up with a genuine smile (A very twisted smile) plastered on my face. "Alice, how pleased I am you could make it. I see that none of your family joined you on your journey."

"Aro." The small pixie like vampire bowed her head in a show of respect. Good, she was a quick learner. When she heard my comment about her family, she took in a deep breath obviously remembering the visions that brought her here. "They couldn't make the trip, though I am sure they wanted to."

I had no doubts in my mind her family would have tried following her here if she allowed them. I was simply making it clear they would die if they tried taking her away from me.

"Such a shame they couldn't join us." I spoke as I walked over to she and Jane. Leaning down I kissed her cheek and ignored the way she cringed away from me. I couldn't expect her to fall at my feet right away, that was all a part of the challenge that was Alice Cullen. I patted the top of her head a few times and inwardly smirked whenver she cringed away from me. "The rules are simple little one. While you are here in Volterra you cannot go out in the day, nor can you go out without Jane, Felix, Alec, or Demetri accompanying you. You will be present for all Volturi meetings."

The smallest Cullen avoided looking me in the eyes. "Of course Aro."

"That is not all." I reached out with my pale hand and gripped her chin between my fingers. I forced her golden eyes to look directly into my red ones. My tone was menancing as I spoke to her. "You will show me respect as the leader of the Volturi. You will do as told with no questions asked. I do not tolerate disobediance."

"I understand." She once again bowed her head when I released my grip on her face.

I forced my tone to be light and friendly. "The most important rule of all Alice, you will follow our diet."

Her head shot up and the reply was instant. "No."

My jaw clenched at her little show of independance. "Do you mind repeating that?"

She was standing straight up and looking me in the eye the best she could with her short stature. "No. I won't kill a human."

Ahh, there was the Alice Cullen I knew so well. The one who stood by her silly beliefs that humans meant something. I smiled at her but it wasn't friendly, not was it understanding. It was cold and cruel, exactly what a vampires smile should be. I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Yes you will. Or should I send Felix and Demetri to visit my friend Carlisle?"

Her posture stiffened and her voice cracked with sadness as she replied. "Yes Aro, I understand."

I once again kissed her cheek. "Good thing my dear. Now I hate to cut your welcome short, but I have some buisness to attend to before the meeting tomorrow. I will see you there young one." I turned to Jane who hadn't said one word since arriving. That was what I liked about her. "Jane please escort Alice to her room and stay with her until I send someone to releive you."

"Yes Aro." She bowed once before turning cold red eyes on Alice. "Come."

"Alice?" I called out as she and Jane were leaving. I waited until she turned her head to look in my direction. "I am very glad you made the right descision by coming here. I am sure if you play by the rules we will get along fine."

**TBC..**

**AN: I know this chapter wasn't the greatest and I am sorry about that. I know its very short but I hope that by keeping them short I can write them faster. The updating is slow because of other things I am doing but I will try to speed it up. I have decided to give you previews for the next chaptters. Maybe they will help inspire me. Remember this story was going to be a drabble, so I am trying to think of what I want to happen.**

**Preview:**

**"How dare you disrespect me infront of the council members! Remember Alice dear, I am not like your family. I will not tolerate a show of disrespect."**

**"You could never be Jasper if you tried.'**

**"I wouldn't want to be either. Pathetic creature your husband is."**

**"Jasper is not a monster! You, your the monster!" **

**"That is it! I have had enough!"**

**"Where are you taking me?"**

**"I am going to show you how a real vampire lives."**


	4. Disrespect Is Not Tolerated

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**IMPORTANT: I am still banned from being on my computer since I have to avoid stress. My mother once again was an angel because she typed this up for me and posted it :) It was a rough day and I couldn't get comfy so I wrote this in a notebook and mom did the rest. I thank her since she hates Twilight lol :) The good news is hopefully in a couple days I will be allowed back on my comp. I just have to wait to see what the nurse who comes here and my doctor have to say. Let's hope they say it is ok!**

I stood silently as Jane helped me into the robe I was being made to wear for the Volturi meeting. To be honest I was just going threw the motions hoping to get things over with quickly. The sooner the meeting was over with, the sooner I could come back to my room and search my visions for Jasper.

Thoughts of my husband and the rest of my family were the only thing keeping me sane. Every free moment I had was dedicated to looking into their futures. One reason being I wanted to be posotive that Aro wasn't going back on his word. The other reason being mostly because I missed them and making sure Jasper did not try anything stupid.

Jasper. My heart ached just by me thinking his name. He was taking my leaving exactly the way I pictured. At first he was determined to rush to Volterra and charge in with the intent to take me far away. I silently thanked Edward and Carlisle for talking him out of it. I couldn't bear seeing what Jaspers fate would be if he tried to whisk me away. Aro would not allow it and I am sure Jasper wouldn't be let off with a warning.

When my husband had disapeared in one of my visions I'd been terrified. I panicked thinking Aro had sent someone to destroy my love. I had been ready to escape and head home hoping I would not be to late to save him. The relief that washed over me when he suddenly reapeared in my minds sight was undescribable. I felt as if I could breathe again and the closed in feeling instantly vanished. Turns out he had been having a meeting with the wolves. I didn't know for sure what they talked about but I was pretty sure.

"It is time. Aro has requested you join him in the throne room." The sound of Demetri entering the room startled me out of my thoughts.

I did not bother replying to him. He knew I had heard his spoken words and that is all he needed to know. I had not come to Volterra for social interaction. I wouldn't try to make friends with these killers. They had taken me away from my family and the man I love. Did Aro expect me to become BFF's with the members of the guard?

When Jane nudged my shoulder rather roughly I took it as a sign to follow Demetri to the throne room where my captor awaited my prescence. I followed the tracker with my head down so I could stare at the floor while we walked. I had quickly come to realize if I focused my mind on something trivial the pain in my chest would lighten some what. Since I had already counted the cracks on the walls I was now counting the ones which littered the stone floor.

"Ah yes, Alice you made it right on time." I looked up when I heard _his_ voice reach out to me. Red eyes stared deeply into my thankfully still topaz ones. I haven't hunted since arriving and I would hold it off as long as I could. I did not want to be a killer. I could not allow myself to become like _him._

"It was my _pleasure _Master Aro." Even though I smiled I knew he could read the sarcasm dripping from my words. When he crooked a finger in my direction I knew he was beckoning me to be by his side. So with one last patronizing smile I skipped over to his side and sat at his feet as instructed.

I sighed in boredom about an hour into the meeting. The guard was informing Aro, Marcus, and Caius about missions they'd been sent on. I tried to focus my mind on something else but whenever I came close to blocking everything out Aro would nudge my hip with the toe of his shoe. It seemed he could some how tell when my mind drifted off. Heaven forbid the attention be taken off of him. Aro was a concieted bastard. One of these days his arrogance would get him killed and I would be there to watch it happen with a smile on my face.

The sound of the door opening caught my attention. I watched as Felix came with an unknown vampire. The vampire looked to have been young when turned. Maybe fifteen at the most. From the way the young girl struggled with Felix I could easily see she was a newborn probably no more than a few weeks old.

What shocked me the most was how much she reminded me of Bella. Long chocolate locks flowed over her shoulders in tangled waves. Bright red eyes (so similiar to what Bella's had been like after she was turned) were wide with fear. I could tell the little one was afraid and unsure. She had no idea what was going on. I could guess she had never been told the rules after her transformation. She had probably been abandoned much like it had been in my case. Maybe this is why I felt so connected to her.

Felix put his hands on the childs shoulders forcing her to the ground on her knees. "Master Aro, this child was found feeding in broad daylight."

Aro pressed his finger tips together. A cruel smile danced across his features. His eyes swept over the girl breifly though I doubt he really saw her at all. I could count on the fact he saw her as a mere inconvenience. He didn't bother searching for anything else. What if she had family and friends? What had her life been like before she became one of the imortal?

"I see, this behavior cannot be tolerated. You know what must be done Felix." Aro waved his paper white hand in a gesture to be taken as his way of ending this conversation.

When Felix wrapped one huge hand around her throat I jumped to my feet. "Wait!" I cried and walked quickly to the shaking child. I cupped her cheek in my hand as a way to show her I ment her no harm. "What is your name?" I asked in a soft tone so I wouldn't startle her. I was trying to show her I only wanted to help her.

"Hannah." The newborn whispered in a frighten voice. "Please don't hurt me! I don't know what is going on. Everything is so different. I was with my boyfriend a few weeks ago and these men approached us. They killed my boyfriend and then I just remember pain. I felt like I was burning alive. When I woke up I was _so _thirsty. I just wanted to drink so the burning stopped. All I wanted was for it to stop you have to beleive me! I never ment to hurt anyone I promise. Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry, I am so so sorry."

I nodded in understanding before turning to Aro. "She never wanted to hurt anyone. She is young and hasn't been taught the rules. You cannot kill her for this. Take her in and teach her. Or if that is to much for you, send her to Carlisle. You know he can help her-"

My plea was cut off with a growl from Aro. He was glaring at me and his hands were clenched around the arm rest of his throne chair. His eyes blazed with an angry fire and I knew he was not happy with me for trying to undermine his orders. "It matters not if she knows the rules. She killed in view of the public. I will not take pity on her for how her human life ended. She broke the rules simple as that. She must pay the price like all the others. The Volturi do not make exceptions." When he finished his little speech he nodded at Felix. "Let us get this over with shall we? Felix, if you will."

"No!" I screamed as I was forced to watch Felix take the girls arms and pull. Her porcalin skin cracked when her body was being torn in half. Her eyes widened and a silent scream tried to escape her parted lips. I reached my hand out blindly, hoping to some how save her from this permanent ending. When her body crumbled to ashes at my feet I fell to my knees with a loud sob.

Still on my knees, I swung my head around to stare at Aro with a burning hatred. "How could you? She was a child! She didn't know what was happening to her! How can you be so heartless?" Another sob for the girl I barely knew escaped my lips.

I could hear Aro stand slowly. I also felt his eyes staring into the back of my head. "Everyone is to get out now. I must talk to Miss Cullen privately."

I did not move from my spot as the others filed out of the throne room. Even when I could feel Aro by my side, I still kept my eyes to the floor. In this moment I wanted nothing more than for Jasper to come charging threw the doors to take me home. I hated it here with Aro and the rest of the italian killers. I could never be happy here with them. Not that I had thought I could ever be happy or content without my family and without _my Jasper._

Boney fingers tangled in my short spikey hair and pulled me into a standing position roughly. My eyes locked with his cold crimsons orbs. His grip on my hair tightened and I couldn't help but flinch. For someone as frail looking as Aro, he sure did have a strong grip.

Crying out when he yanked my head back, I tried to free myself from his grasp. His grip only tightened as he brought his face down so it was only inches from mine. "How dare you disrespect me infront of the council members!"

He paused for a moment and terror racked my body when I saw the look in his eyes. It was an expression I often saw in Jasper's eyes but never after a fight. It was a look of raw _hunger._ I shivered in discust when his eyes traveled over my face and down the length of my neck. He wore a half smirk as he lowered his mouth to my throat. Was he going to kiss me? Bite me? Either way it would horrible.

Luckily for me he stopped right before his cold dead lips touched my skin. "Remember Alice dear, I am not like your family. I will not tolerate a show of disrespect."

I tried to stay defiant. I knew in my heart Jasper would be proud of me for standing up to Aro. In the face of danger I would not cower. I would face the leader of the Volturi head on. I had made the choice to fight for my beliefs. I couldn't try to ignore my situation anymore. I had to fight against the monster Aro even if it ment I would be punished. "You could never be Jasper if you tried."

A mocking laugh echoed off the walls. "I wouldn't want to be either. Pathetic creature your husband is."

Snapping my teeth at him I raised my hand above my head and brought it down hard against his cheek. How dare he insult my Jasper! Jasper was a good, kind, loving man. Something Aro Volturi could never become no matter how hard he tried. "Jasper is not a monster! You, your the monster!"

Aro's head snapped back in my direction. His eyes black as night and the sheer anger coming off of him was enough to frighten even the toughest of vampires. "That is it! I have had enough!"

His other hand grabbed my arm so hard I could hear a bone snap. He took quick strides towards the exit while dragging me behind him. "Where are you taking me?"

"I am going to show you how a real vampire lives." He answered without looking at me. "You need to realize what you are. Carlisle and his coven have brainwashed you Alice. I am going to help you find the real you. You need to rid yourself of this silly facade. I am going to help you do so."

The real me? I knew who I was. I was Alice Cullen. Wife of Jasper Hale. Daughter of Carlisle and Esme. Sister to Bella, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett. I was the seer and shopaholic. What more was there to know? I guess I would find out soon. As much as I hated to admit it, I was kind of curious and terrified at the same time. Would I regret not fighting harder against him as he dragged me out of the Volturi castle and into the night? I suppose I would find out soon enough.

TBC...

**AN: So I hope you all liked the longer chapter. Like I said up top, my mom is an angel for typing this up for me and posting it. I don't know what I would do without my mother. Anyways what did you all think? I would love to hear what you think Aro is going to show her or what he is going to make her do.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

As I dragged the young Alice Cullen along the streets of Volterra I couldn't help but replaying everything that had happened in my mind. Never before in my entire life as an immortal had anyone ever dared disrespect me so boldly as Alice had.

She hadn't quivered in fear or backed down. The small childlike vampire stood her ground and stood up for her beliefs. If I could channel all that defiance into posative energy for the Volturi we could be an unstoppable force.

Don't get me wrong, I was beyond furious at her behavior during the meeting. Still she had shown me she did indeed have potential. There was still hope for the veggie vampire after all. The only thing I needed to do was bring out her inner beast. It shouldn't be to hard considering she had not eaten since arriving in Volterra.

After walking around the city for about twenty minutes I managed to find what I had been searching for. A family of three were walking down one of the darker alley's of Volterra. A mother, father, and an infant child. This was perfect! Alice Cullen would learn never to disobey me ever again. The best way to hurt her would be by making her do the one thing she was completely against.

Changing direction I pulled Alice down the dark alley as we silently stalked the small family. Since I was leading Alice by the hand I saw her vision the same time she did. A wicked grin curled my lips when I heard her gasp. The little pixie knew exactly what's coming and she also knew there wasn't a damn thing she could do to stop it.

"Aro no!" Alice dug her feet into the ground trying to halt our movements. She fought me with everything she had inside of her. "I swear I will never disobey you again. Don't do this! Anything but this! Punish me not them!"

The gravel beneath her feet started to become dug up as I dragged her along. "This isn't a punishment little one. This is a reward my dear. It is not often I give out rewards and because of that you should enjoy it while you can." I paused to reach around and cup her cheek in my palm enjoying watching her squirm. My tone started off friendly and casual but grew dark and menacing. "Don't tell me you don't like it Alice. I would be very upset and you would not like me when I am upset."

Alice slapped my hand off her face and spit venom in my direction. I felt it splatter on my pale skin and I chuckled. She really is a little fire cracker after all. "You bastard! You know I don't want this. Your trying to break my spirit but you won't ever! I hate you Aro Volturi! I hate you! I hope you rot in the deepest pits of hell for this!"

I began dragging her along once more. "If hell is where I end up you will be coming with me dear. We can burn together it would be what you and the humans call romantic would it not?"

I heard her mutter under her breath. "Romance is dead."

Once again I smirked at her comment. She was a fun new toy. I'm glad I decided to go after her instead of waiting for her to join us here in Italy. She could've stalled for centuries and if that happened what would I do for fun during the next couple hundred of years? Time could become a boring routine after a while and sometimes one needed and outlet for pent up energy. This is what Alice could be for me. A way to pass time.

Finally we made it to the family and with one hand I reached out to snap the grown mans neck as I watched him fall to the ground. His lifeless body and wide eyes staring up at nothing. Pity I had to waste his blood with a move like that but I did not want to end the game this soon. If the young Cullen had been shown his blood she would've drained him dry. While this is what I planned to happen, the older man is not whom I want Alice Cullen to drain.

Next I turned to the woman who had started screaming. I quickly clamped my hand over her mouth before sinking my fangs into her neck. I could once more feel Alice try to run but I held strong. I made sure to drain every last drop of the woman before letting her body follow that of her husbands.

I cast my gaze around the alley and finally spotted the infant child by my feet. The mother had dropped it during her struggle. Reaching down I picked it up with one hand. It was crying and wiggling around. A small spot of blood fell from a wound on the back of it's head. I heard Alice's intake of breath when she caught the scent of the child's blood. I could smell the venom pooling inside of her mouth.

Moving my arm I held it out infront of her like I would if offering her a present of some kind. The small vampire stared helplessly at the babe and took a step forwards. I coaxed her on. "Come on Alice my sweet. You must be starving and this child smells divene. Have a bite with me my love."

A wicked grin emerged but it wasn't one of mine. This grin came from Alice Cullen and I must say it suited her. It may only be the bloodlust affecting her but still she was absolutely gorgeous. This is what I had waited for. The real Alice Cullen finally making an appearance.

TBC..

**AN: So short I know but I wanted the actual killing to happen in the next chapter in Alice's pov. Let me know what you all thought. Please R&R like always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The sweet smelling blood belonging to the innocent child in Aro's arms filled my senses and fogged up my mind. I couldn't seem to gather my thoughts or focus on anything other than the baby and the blood seeping from a small wound on the back of it's head. The smell was so mouth watering but a babies blood usually was. The innocence of a new untainted life always held a more desirable scent and taste.

I was _so _hungry due to the fact I hadn't eaten since arriving in Volterra. Scratch that statement because thinking about it now I had eaten. I managed to snag a couple of rats in my alone time but they had done nothing to satisfy the hunger which consumed me. Infact they only served to make my need for _real _blood worse.

I knew eventually I would have to find another means to keep me fed but right now all I could think of was sinking my fangs into the soft flesh of the child. I bet the baby boy (I only guessed it was a boy since it was dressed in blue overalls) would taste like strawberries and brown sugar. It would be a thousand times better than rats blood of this I am absolutely sure. All I know is that right now it seems like it would be the best tasting meal I have ever had as a vampire.

Carlisle would never be able to forgive me for this would he? If my father learned the truth about my eating not only a human but a little baby, he would become discusted. I'd be nothing other than a killer in his eyes. He wouldn't want me to come home ever again. Part of me wondered if Carlisle would kill me when he learned about my actions. Would I fight him off if he tried?

On the other hand maybe Carlisle would forgive me. He knew Aro since he had stayed with the Volturi for a while. Knew how ruthless and cruel Aro could be at times. Maybe my dad would know that I hadn't had a choice. Besides Carlisle was a forgiving person so maybe if he did not understand he could forgive me eventually. Maybe I would never be his little pixie daughter with a heart of gold but as long as he didn't hate me it was fine by me. If Carlisle could see past my slip up then maybe the others would too.

"What are you waiting for my dear? The longer you stall the more blood which spills to the ground and is wasted. You don't want to waste now do you Alice?" Aro spoke but I barely paid him any attention. My eyes locked on the thin trail of blood leaking down the kids skull.

Stepping closer to Aro and the crying child, I licked my lips to wipe away some of the venom that gathered. Killing this child would be doing it a favor right? I mean it no longer had parents since they lay dead on the ground. The baby boy would be put in foster care and who knew if he would end up with good people? If I killed him atleast I would know he was in heaven with his family.

I watched as Aro wiped away the trail of blood with his finger. He held his pale finger out and rubbed the blood over my lips. Against my wishes my tongue darted out licking the blood away. Oh lord the taste was amazing! I needed more, wanted more, craved more, and I would have it. It's only one silly human anyways it didn't matter in the long run.

I lowered my face to the boys throat and sucked in a breath. His scent caused my stomach to tighten in anticipation. I opened my mouth about to bite down when Jasper's voice filled my mind. _Alice no! It's a baby who never did anything wrong. Your better than this Ali. You don't want to kill a baby do you? If you do you this you can __**never**__ go back. Think of what you are doing darlin'. Your __**not **__a monster. What if it was Renesmee? _

Gasping in shock and suprise I pulled back and pushed myself into the far end of the alley. My back pressed against the brick wall. I could feel Aro watching me and hear him try to approach with the child. Rushing forward I ripped the child from his arms and raced out the alley holding my breath. I handed the child off to the first person I could find before turning and fleeing.

Aro would be furious but I no longer cared. I had done the right thing and deep down I knew my family would be proud. Aro Volturi had lost and that gave me a small amount of comfort. Aro had zero points and I had one. A small victory but none the less still a victory in my book. Maybe in the end I could beat Aro. I sure hoped so.

TBC...

**AN: So a short chapter but a chapter! I had planned for Alice to kill the baby but in the end I thought this was better. Besides it works well for the next chapter which takes place a few days later. Can yall guess what happens?**

**Btw I am sorry it takes me a long time to update this story. I know people like it and I do try to update faster but it is hard when I have so many stories in the works lol :) Oh and btw does anyone know how to make a website? I want to make one to put my vids and stories on but I do not know how. Advice would be helpful thanks!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Sitting in the throne room two days after Alice and her little show of defiance and independance I let myself think up my next course of action to break the girl. Trying to get her to let loose the killer inside of her had failed miserably. I had to give her props for I doubt I would've been able to hold back my hunger if I had been in her positon.

How she ended up with the willpower to fight off her hunger was behind my comprehension. Why didn't the little pixie of a vampire just give in? She had to be starving because she hadn't eaten since arriving in Volterra. The dark cirles under her eyes darkened every couple of hours. Her normally pale skin was even whiter than mine. Her normally bright golden eyes blacker than coal.

If I had offered that child to any other member of my guard as a snack they would've snatched him up and drained him dry within half a second. None of the Voltur members every worried about the consequences of their actions. Humans lives were pointless and my guard like myself saw no reason to dwell on the loss of human lives. They lived because they were food for a higher power.

Humans ate animals and vampires ate humans. It's a simple cycle really. Been this way for thousands of years and it would not change. The Cullen's may being trying to start a trend but it would not last. Our kind wasn't made to fight our nature and eventually any creature of the night trying to live an alternate lifestyle would fall back into old habits. Maybe it ended up taking years but I was confident it would happen.

"Master Aro." I was knocked out of my musing when my most loyal follower Jane bowed down in front of my throne.

The blonde child offered her hand and I took it while closing my eyes. Imagines filled my minds eye of her very uneventful day. She had spent the past 36 hours watching Alice Cullen on my orders. The pixie like veggie vampire hadn't moved from her spot on the bed in her room. She stared at the ceiling with wide black eyes her mouth in the shape of an O.

I realized now why Jane had come to me. Just from seeing her through Jane's memories and thoughts one could tell my little phychics condition was deteriorating. Her breathing though unnessasary was shallow and you could see her chest rattle with each breath she took. The dark cirles around her eyes had started to sink into her face making her resemble a zombie more than a vampire.

Tearing my hand away from Jane's I jumped to my feet and Jane backed up in obvious fear. It wasn't very often I had a reaction such as this. My 'adopted' daughter as I liked to call her must really be shocked at my actions. I bared my teeth while backing Jane into the wall behind her. My eyes were filled with the fury I was feeling inside.

"How long as she been in such a state?" I snapped grabbing the small blonde vampires shoulders. "Why did you not come to me earlier? Has she eaten anyone you've brought to her?"

Jane straightened her shoulders and tried to show no fear. In a way I became proud of her for not showing fear. She knew vampires were strong since I taught her that. Also she knew I wouldn't truly hurt her unless she disobeyed my direct orders. As far as I knew she had not. So for now she is fairly safe.

"Did Felix not come to you?" My most faithful guard member questioned as I stepped away from her allowing my hands to fall from her shoulders. "I told him to fetch you an hour ago when I saw her condition to be going downhill. Master Aro I have tried to entice her to eat but she refuses. If she doesn't have blood in her system soon the effects will be irreversable."

A growl rumbled from the core of my being and escaped through my mouth. I would deal with Felix later he is not my concern at the moment. Maybe I will let Jane handle him. She does love to torment the larger vampire. He may be strong in the physical sense but no one was match for my Jane. She was a power all her own.

That stubbrn girl was going to get herself killed and not in a way she could be put back together! Going without blood for long periods of time had the same effect as humans not having food for a long stretch. It could have irreversable effects. Some vampires I had known centuries ago tried to go without eating and ended up going crazy before setting themselves on fire for the simple reason they thought the flames to be pretty.

"I will handle this." I snapped pushing past Jane. "Stupid girl is wasting time trying to fight who she is when we could be using it to train her! If only she would give in to what must come to pass. She is a vampire and the sooner she accepts that the better off she will be."

I would make her eat if I had to shove blood down her throat. She was much to valuable to waste. I'd get that girl to see the error of her ways. While I wanted to punish her for her behavior I knew she was in no condition to be reprimanded. It would have to wait until I had her in better health.

Within seconds I had made it to Hiedi and ordered to go out and find me a nice fat human. As I waited for her to return my thoughts kept going back to Alice Cullen. If this was her attempt to get out of my grasp she would fail. No body got away from Aro Voltur...No one. The defiant Alice Cullen would be no different. In the end I would win. I _always _won.

TBC...

**AN: This was different than I thought but it makes way for the next chapter. I hope you all liked it. Next chapter will be better I promise!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I am going to die. I know this with a certianty I have never felt about anything else before. Since I am already dead I suppose I would really be re-dying but why should I care what I call my final death. It all ment the same thing. My soul if I had one, would no longer be tied to the mortal plain any longer.

A part of me wonders if I will go to heaven or hell? Or maybe since I was not technically alive I'd spend the rest of time in some sort of purgatory. Trapped between life and death for all time. Kind of like I am now. Edward once told me he beleived that vampirism was purgatory. Our kind forever trapped in the bodies at the stage our human life ended.

We'd never grow to age another day. Never develope wrinkles or take the chance of catching some life ending sickness. None of us could ever concieve children to carry on our bloodlines. (Though that wasn't entirely true. Male vampires could knock up human woman but the woman would most likely die during the birth of not turned like Bella had been. She had been the only woman known to survive a half vampire child birth.)

Never again would any of us undead be able to enjoy the comforts such as food. We would never be able to dream. Something I had always wished I could remember being able to do when I had been human. Maybe I would be granted the ability to dream in whatever place I went after my final death.

Perhaps I would be reborn. Could it be possible to be reunited with Jasper? I wouldn't remember him of course but I could always see him like I had in this life. Maybe he would find me this time around. I knew no matter what we would be together. We belonged together and not even death could keep us apart.

The good thing about dying no matter how painful it may be was knowing finally I would be free of Aro Volturi. I'd be dead and he would never have the one thing he always wanted. He'd never have me. Never would he be able to try and corrupt me to the side of evil and never ending darkness. I would accomplish one thing no other had been able to do in all the centuries he had existed. Alice Cullen would beat Aro Volturi at his own twisted game.

Letting my head roll to the side my eyes stayed open staring at the cracked cement walls. My physical body no longer had enough strength to close my tired lids. So I just lay there on my bed and stare at nothing. I would wait for the angels, grim reaper, or maybe even the devil himself to come and collect me. It shouldn't be much longer now. I could feel the end coming closer as each second ticked by counting away seconds which ment nothing to me. Time was pointless to a vampire.

My only regret was the promise I am breaking to Jasper. We made a vow the day we married that if we ever found ourselves in a position where we knew we would not survive that we both wanted to die in the others arms. If we were going to go down we would go together. We had lived our lives as vampires together, we had loved eachother, and if there was no other option we would die together. So much the two of has been through we both agreed we deserved our last request granted.

A creaking sound alerted me to the fact I happened to be alone no longer. Someone had opened my bedroom door and entered. I wanted to lift my head from where it rested on the pillows but I did not have the strength. It's probably Jane anyways. She left a little while ago and had yet to return. Just my luck she would come right before my end. The blonde child vampire could not wait to be rid of me. She made the fact that my being here was not one of her top ten favorite things.

Strong and steady foot steps got louder as the moved in the direction of my bed. I saw a pair of legs first. Well technically I saw legs covered by black slacks and feet hidden by spotless black dress shoes. Since moving my head was impossible by now I simply raised my eyes the best I could. What I saw is most definately not who I expected.

First glance I could of sworn I had seen long black hair. Yet suddenly out of the blue it changed into wavy honey locks. Warm golden eyes smiled down at me and a charming southern smile brightened the quickly approaching darkness. Jasper! Jasper was here looking down at me. He had come for me. He was going to save me and take me home.

"You came." I smiled the best I could as he kneeled down beside the bed so he could lock eyes with me.

"But of course little one." His head tilted to the side quizically. "Did you honestly think I would allow you to die? I may be seen as a monster but I am not so cruel to allow you to suffer due to your own stubbornness."

A frown curved the edges of my lips down. I hated when Jasper talked about himself in such a way. Maria had scarred him deeply on the inside as well as out. His heart littered with scars of it's own. Sometimes I wanted to hunt her down and torture her like she'd done to my Jasper.

"Don't talk like that." I reprimended even though my throat burned with each word spoken.

Using the little strength I had left I reached my tiny hand out to caress his face. When my palm made contact with his cheekbone my husband sighed in contentment and placed his hand over mine. "How many times must I tell you that you are no monster. Let people say or think what they may but _I _see the _real _you. Because of that I love you even more every single day. Remember when I told you I would lead you from the darkness? You said I could be your personal little fairy. It has not changed. I'll always be here to guide you back into the light."

Jasper's eyes clouded over with an emotion I have never seen before. His small smile disapeared as his lips pressed together to form a thin line. His fingers gently pulled my hand from his face. He held my small hand in both of his as he ran his thumb over my knuckles.

"Alice," His southern accent filled my head and gave me warm memories. "you are going to die if you do not eat. You have to eat something for me."

"They wanted me to kill humans. I couldn't because I knew how upset you would be with me. I did not want you to hate me. I could never survive if you hated me. I'd rather die of starvation first." My bottom lip trembled as I strained my ears listening for the sounds of anyone who may come near and spot Jasper. How had he even got in undetected?

"I'll never hate you Alice. I am going to help you but I need you to trust me. Can you do this for me?" I nodded since the question was stupid. I would do anything for my husband and he knew that.

My mate patted my hand before dropping it and rose to his feet. I watched as he went to the corner of the room and for the first time I realized we were not alone. A human in his mid forties with about 50 extra pounds stood quivering in fear. I glanced at Jasper and watched as he roughly grabbed the man by the arm and pulled him towards me.

My eyes widened as the man's scent washed over me. It was mouthwatering. Venom pooled in my mouth and coated my tongue. "What are you doing? We need to get out of here before they come. You'll die if they find you Jasper. He will kill you! He's a monster who wanted me to eat a baby. He will set you on fire for his own amusement. Please let us leave. I want to go home."

"Shhh darlin," The word sounded strange. It was as if he hadn't yet gotten used to saying it. That made no sense considering Jasper called me darling all the time. "We will go home soon enough I promise. Right now your not strong enough to leave. You need to eat something and there is no way I can get out and sneak back in with a deer even if I was able to find one."

Yanking hard on the older humans arm I heard a pop as his shoulder snapped out of place. He went to scream but Jasper covered his mouth with one hand. The sound became muffled almost like a sock had been stuffed in his mouth.

"I know you don't want to do this Alice but it is the only way you can come home. You want to come home don't you?" Pain flashed in golden eyes and my heart ached. How could be think I would willing choose to stay here? "Everyone misses you. Esme is a wreck you left without saying goodbye. Rosalie and Emmett are fighting blaming eachother for not coming after you. Bella and Nessie think you hate them. Carlisle feels like a failure. He does not understand why you did not come to him.

I don't even want to think of Edward. Do you know what your leaving did to him? Your his bestfriend and you left. You left us all and now your going to hurt them even more by refusing to eat? If you don't eat him then you won't get to come home. Why do you wish to not be with your family? Do you not love us anymore? Have you stopped loving me?"

"Carlisle will never forgive me." I whimpered.

"You honestly can't beleive that Ali. Since when has Carlisle hated any of us when we slipped up?" Jasper's shoulders sagged and once more pain filled his golden eyes. His happiness at being reunited dimmed by my refusal to kill a human. "I understand darlin. You no longer have to pretend. You want to stay with Aro. I can't blame you. He has money and power. He can give you everything I cannot."

"NO!" I cried pushing myself up into a sitting position the best I could with the little strength I possessed. "I _hate _Aro! I _do _want to come home Jasper I do!"

Doubt remained in his expression and I wracked my brain for a way to show him I wanted to with him back in Forks and not here. My eyes landed on the human. If I had to end one human life to go home I suppose there was no other logical choice. My husband always had been the logical one of the two of us. Over the years I started to trust his judgement more than my own. If he beleived this to be the only way then so be it.

I did not take my eyes away from Jasper's as I made a grab for the human male. I grabbed ahold of the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to my level. Even with my depleting strength the man was no match for me. I silently thanked my husband for keeping his mouth covered. If he started begging for his life or telling me he had a family I knew I'd never be able to go through with this.

Unhinging my jaw I pressed my mouth down on the humans pulse point. I could feel and hear the hot blood rushing around in his viens. Quicker than lightning I locked my jaw causing my razor like teeth to cut deep into his flesh. I felt as I pierced his jugular and a rush of warm crimson liquid shot into my awaiting mouth. My eyes closed when the first drop of blood touched the tip of my tongue. After weeks of not eating this was ecstacy.

My free hand grasped the back of his neck and pulled him tighter against my mouth. Liquid continued to slide past my lips and down my throat. Every drop gave me back the strength I had been loosing. My senses sharpened and the haze cleared from my mind. Any damage done being repaired. By the time I dropped his lifeless body to the floor I knew I was back to one hundred percent health.

Licking the last stray drops of blood from my lips I again locked eyes with my husband. His eyes burned with pride. A smirk formed on his lips as he came to me. His hands going to my waist as our lips crept closer together until they touched.

Stone met stone and lips parted to explore eachothers mouths. My eyes never left his as we kissed. Whenever Jasper and I would kiss I would keep my eyes open. I like to watch is expression and the emotions flit across his face.

He pulled me into his lap and my hands went to his hair. That was odd. Instead of the soft wavy locks I had become used to over the years I felt straight silky hair slide through my fingers. My eyes narrowed in confusion as I watched the golden brown hair melt into long black I wasn't used to. Golden eyes turned red as Jasper disapeared and in his place was Aro Volturi.

Tearing my lips away from his my hand shot up to cover my mouth in horror. Pressing my feet against the matress I shoved myself against the headboard while Aro stayed put grinning in his usual creepy happy manner. "Was it good for you to little one?"

TBC...

**AN: Is Aro an ass or what? He used her messed up mind against her. Lack of blood made her see things and of course he used it to his advantage. Did any of you see this coming or was it a suprise? I sure hope you liked this chapter because I had **_**alot**_** of fun writing it. What do you think is going to happen next?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

As soon as reality set in I could feel my stomach twist into knots. Discust filled my every pore. Then suddenly my hand which had been covering my mouth become covered in still slightly warm blood. It had started clotting in my stomach before I threw it up all over my hand and lap. Thick lumps of it covered my jeans and soaked my pale skin.

What had I done? How could I have been so stupid? Jasper would've never asked me to feed off of a human no matter what the circumstances because he would know how much it would kill me to do so. Jasper would rather die than to force me to do something I was against. Aro on the other hand wasn't quite noble.

My arms went around my stomach to stop the heaves after I had emptied every bit of blood I had in my system. I wanted to cry. To scream and kill Aro before running home and begging for forgiveness for the sins I have done since being in Italy. Could they ever forgive me? Would they hate me? Banish me from the family maybe? If I could I would banish myself to hell. It is where I deserved to be.

"Calm down little one or do I need to call Heidi and have her bring in a snack?" I raised my eyes to glare at Aro Volturi.

My hands started to shake and I couldn't contain my snarl. I wanted nothing more than to kill him in this moment. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. What was holding me back from doing just that? Nothing which I could think of. Nothing stopping me from lunging at him and ripping his throat out for pretending to be my Jasper. No little guard member to stop me from completing my new task.

Pressing my feet against the mattress I pushed myself forward with my arms outstretched. My upper body collided with his chest as my fingers wrapped around his throat. All I had to do was pull and his head would come off. Aro must have known my intention because he wrapped his fingers around my wrists to stop me from being able to tear his head off.

"Angry are we Alice?" His smirk was making me sick and I wanted to spit in his face so I did just that. His reaction was to chuckle. "Ohh I think I like it little one. Keep going my sweet. I haven't been this excited in a long time."

Gagging at the meaning behind his words I brought my foot up between us to connect with his family jewels. The heel of my expensive dress boots snapped when it made contact and he hissed. Ha score one for the pixie! I continued to dig my fingers into the flesh of his throat and his hiss became more pained. I could feel little chunks of his marble like skin crumbling off.

The leader of the Volturi pried my hands away from his throat. "I must say I like this side of you Alice. I have never seen you loose control in such a manner. Do you and your husband behave in such a manner? If so I see why he likes you so much. Your a little animal."

Snarling and snapping my teeth I tried to latch onto his skin with my fangs. His words went through one ear and out the other. I only focused on one thing and that was causing him pain before ending his vampiric life. He had to know I wouldn't let him walk away from this. He had wanted to see my darker side well Aro was finally getting his wish granted.

"I hope you die Aro Volturi!" I screamed trying to regain the upper hand. My size gave me a disadvantage in battle. It always had and that's one of the reasons why Jasper always worried about my safety in any fight. "I hope all your guard turns against you! I hope Marcus learns the truth about what you did to his wife!"

When Aro growled and his eyes turned black I knew I had hit a nerve. My grin turned cruel. "Oh yes you didn't think I knew about that did you? Your not the only one who knows a few secrets."

Aro's hand shot out to slap me in order to shut me up but I continued speaking even though my head was now spinning. "I know how she wanted take Marcus and leave. How she confronted you and you then had her killed because you wouldn't risk loosing Marcus and his ability. What do you think he would do to you if he knew the truth?"

Aro let go of my arms immediately as his expression turned grave. "You know nothing. You have no proof."

My expression remained smug. "I may not have proof but I think accusation is enough in this case. Unless of course you have complete faith he will believe you over me? I mean who am I to him? I am nobody really. Your his brother by marriage. His dead wife your sister. The question is does Marcus know you well enough to know you would kill your own sister to keep him here?"

Aro cursed under is breath. "What do you want? If your plan is for me to release you then you have another thing coming. I can find many others like Marcus if forced to. Do you honestly want another death on your concious?"

"Oh you think I am more devious than I really am. I know you won't release me. Just like I know you will kill Marcus if he goes after you. All I am asking is that you allow me to have a visitor." I raised my eyebrow and grinned crossing my arms.

"I do not take threats well little one." His lips pulled back in a snarl.

I shrugged acting as if I didn't have a care in the world. "Who is threatening you Aro? Certianly not little old _me. _I am much to _nice _to issue threats. All I am doing is having a discussion and making you promises. Unless you allow me to have a visitor I _will _tell Marcus the truth you hide from him."

I watched as anger covered Aro's expression. It served him right for thinking me niave. He never thought little Alice Cullen would go so low as to use blackmail. He didn't know me very well. I would use whatever weapon I had to make my life here somewhat livable. This little victory was only a mere bonus.

Finally after a few moments Aro seemed to collect himself. His red eyes held fire but I had no fear of being burned. "Who is it you desire to see? I can see if we are able to work something out."

TBC...

**AN: Here is another chapter and I hope you all like it! I could've went alot of different ways but I wanted to go this way. Who do you think she is going to invite to visit? What do think of Aro's secret about Marcus and his sister? By the way in the next chapter you will see Jasper and Edward holding a family meeting! Let me know what you thought!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anythng from Twilight!**

Back in Forks:

Jasper looked at his bronze haired brother. The same brother who clutched the only link they had to Alice in his hands. A letter written neatly in her familiar hand writing. The cursive writing held her unique signature. Even the paper faintly carried her comforting scent. Alice had no doubt written this letter and that is what bothered Jasper. If his wife had wrote this letter, then why did the contents confuse him so much?

"Out of everyone here she asks for you Edward?" He started to pace the room.

Why had she not asked for him to come see her in Italy. Did she not want to see him? Had she seen something with her extra sight which made her ask him to stay behind and let his brother take his place? Perhaps she feared that he _wouldn't _want to see? That was silly though because she knew him better than that. She knew no matter what he would want to be by her sad. Good, bad, thick, and thin he would always be by her side.

So it had to be something she had seen. Alice always had a reason behind every little thing she ever did. Even if Jasper did not always understand it, he trusted that she was doing the right thing. Right now happened to be one of those time when no matter what his gut happened to be telling him, he had to have trust in his wife. She would do the right thing. He was sure of that.

The mind reader of the family scanned the contents of the letter once more. _Edward, I know I should have wrote sooner, but things have been complicated to say the least. The good news is that I am allowed to have a visitor. Aro said that you could come to Italy and stay for a while if you so wished. I think he only allowed that because I threatened to blackmail him. _

_Still, the offer was given and I won't be wasting the opportunity. I was given a choice of who could come and after a lot of debating, I chose you. I know nobody will understand and I wish I could explain. Explaining seems impossible at this time since my letters are monitored. Everything I do is analyzed and dissected. I feel like a lap rat in a cage. Only even those rodents have more freedom than I do._

_I hope when you come to visit that you will tell me how everyone is. I miss you all so much. I miss Rosalie and the way she takes even longer to get ready for school than I do. I cannot look at a mirror without thinking of her. She truly is my sister in every single way and I wish I could go on shopping trips with her again. Tell Emmett that I miss him too. I could use his laughter right about now._

_Bella and Nessie are my two barbies and I bet they are wearing paper bags without my fashion wisdom and guidance. Oh I can only imagine the horrors of what they must look like whenever they go out in to the world. It will take months to get them back in proper shape when I finally get to come home._

_Carlise and Esme must be so angry with me. If I could explain why I had to leave, you of all people know that I would have. I know I went about it the wrong way, but if it had been Bella, you would've acted the exact same way. You would have acted without reason. I hope they can forgive me for...everything._

_I do not need to tell you that I miss you do I Edward? You are my best friend. The only vampire who may be more freaky than me. I miss talking to you without having to say anything. I miss your guidance and the way you hate my persistant personality and yet you still love me because I am your favorite sister._

_I have to get going. Jane is getting impatient and you know how she can be. I do hope to see you soon. If Jasper is near you and I have no doubt that he is, tell him that I love him very much. I will be home as soon as I can. I need him to stay strong and remember that no matter what, I will always be by his side even if I can't physically be at this point in time._

_Always a Cullen, Alice Brandon Whitlock Hale Cullen_

When Jasper was sure that his brother had finished reading the letter, he patted his shoulder and tried to hide his pain. He handed him a locket, one he had given Alice a long time ago and she hadn't been able to take with her due to her sudden leaving. He wanted her to know that he was always thinking of her no matter what.

"Tell her that I love her." Was all he said before he vanished out the door. Unable to hide his pain and despair any longer. He did not want to affect his family members with his grief. He would go on a hunt and try to get his emotions under control. Deep down Jasper Hale knew that he would never be whole again without his Alice at his side.

Even if he had to take the whole Volturi on, he would find a way to get his Alice back. He could only wait so long and he would try. He would try to be patient for her. He would give her the time she needed, but if she did not get out soon then he would go in after her and he wouldn't come out without her.

TBC..

**AN: I know it is a surprise that I updated! I haven't updated in a long while and I am sorry about that. But I was thinking about this story and I really wanted to update. I hope you all liked this chapter. So let me know what you think will happen next. **

**Please R&R like always!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward's POV:

I never thought that I would return to Italy any time soon. I figured that with Nessie and my Bella safe, there would never be a need for it. What could I possibly ever want to come to Volterra for? Certianly not the people or undead people who resided her. Not even for the scenery since I had a photographic memory. No, the reason I came was simple. I came for my sister. I came to see Alice and figure how to get her out of here without starting a war.

"Oh it's only you." Jane greeted me as the elevator doors opened. "I thought it may be someone of importance. Alice has been expecting you. Aro requests your presence after you catch up with her. I do have a few rules and if you don't follow them you know what will happen. I have permission to use my power when I see fit as long as you are here. I must say I am really hoping you will break my rules."

I kept my expression clear and void of any emotion. "Pleasure as always Jane."

The child like blonde vampire regarded me coldly. "You have a very different perception of the word pleasure. Maybe that is why you married the clumsy human. As I was saying, there will be rules. If you try to take Alice away from Volterra or even out of the castle, the penalty will be death. You will need to hand over your cellphone so I can be sure you are not planning anything. You will refrain from speaking the soldiers name around her and I am free to add new rules as I see fit. If you have a problem with any of that then I suggest you turn around and go back to the states."

I nodded in understanding deciding it would be best to not say anything at all. After handing her my phone, I followed her in silence until we reached a room I knew had to belong to Alice. I could smell her scent and hear thoughts from inside which belonged to her. I stood patiently waiting for Jane to leave. When she finally did, I went to knock when the door was thrown open and Alice's tiny form hit me head one. I stumbled back a few steps when she wrapped her tiny yet strong arms around my waist.

"You came! I couldn't see if you would because you kept changing your mind and Jas-" She paused from saying his name. I knew she was afraid that Jane or one of the other guards may be listening in on the conversation. "And his decisions weren't staying on course. I couldn't see what would happen until you got on the plane. How is everyone? I miss you so much! How is Bella? Has Nessie gotten any bigger? Did Emmett and Rosalie get remarried like they wanted to? Did Carlisle get another raise? I saw him getting a raise and celebrating with Emsme. I-"

"Alice." I said her name sharply to cut her off. I have known her for so long that I know how long she can go once she starts a good ramble. I wasn't sure how long I was welcome to stay and so I couldn't let her get lost in a ramble. "We are all surviving the best we can without you. Do you really think any of us care about renewing vows or getting raises when you are not there to celebrate with us?"

"I didn't have another choice." She whispered and stepped away from me to face the wall. I could see her shoulders shaking. _I never wanted to leave and I know you know that. I had to do it Edward. I had to protect you all. I had to protect Jasper. _

I growled at her thoughts. "You really think that this protecting him?" Since I refrained from speaking his name I did not see it as breaking the rules Jane had given me. "Maybe you should've given him the option to choose. Because I honestly doubt he is happy this way. I know he isn't happy. We all have to feel it day in and day out-" I paused and pulled the locket out of my pocket and tossed to her. She caught it without even having to turn around. "You're _husband _wanted to you to have it. Wanted you to know that he loves you. That even though he wants to, he won't come here because _you _asked him not to and he trusts you."

Alice spun around. "What did you want me to do? I did what I thought to be best. I didn't know what else to do. You didn't have to see it all the time. I didn't want you to see it. I wanted to do what needed to be done! You shouldn't of come Edward. I should never of asked you to come here."

I softened my expression and reached out to hug her. "I'm sorry that I got angry with you Alice. It is just that you don't have to hear what they are thinking everyday. How each of them blame themselves. I blame myself most of all because I should have fought harder to keep you there."

"They all hate me don't they?" She mumbled and buried her face in my chest. "If they don't then they will. I know they will. When they find out the truth they'll be glad I am gone."

I blinked in confusion and then the images came. I saw it as if I were watching a movie. Aro telling her the rules. Her trying to save a newborn vampire and angering Aro to the point that he tried to force her to eat a human child. She got sick and I could actually feel her pain. She had been dying until Jasper, well from what I understood anyways, a figment Jasper convinced her to eat and over wieght human male. Then she had kissed him and he changed, morphed in to Aro himself.

The images stopped and all I could do was look at my sister. I was not sure what she wanted me to say. I didn't know what I would say if I could manage words anyways. So instead of speaking I just took her in my arms and hugged her. I rubbed my hands up and down her back letting her know that while I may not understand, I could never hate her. I knew I needed her to tell me what happened. Looked like I would be staying a few days longer than I had originally planned.

TBC...

**AN: I know this is a short update and yet I have not updated this for a while and figured that I should. It sort of sets up the next few chapters so think of it as another filler ok? I will try to do better with the next chapter. Anyways, I do hope you liked it a little bit.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"I want you to allow Alice to return home." I stood in front of Aro while at the same time making sure my hands were firmly clasped behind my back. I would prefer if he did not steal my thoughts from my head. Especially when my thoughts centered around getting her out of here. "I know what you want to happen with my sister, but you are a smart man and you have to know she will never love you. Not with the way you have been treating her. You cannot force someone to love you."

"I am a very determined man and I always get what I want." He argued with his red eyes firmly trained on my face. "You get the wrong impression from what I want. I do not love Alice, I want her. Vampires are incapable of love and yet my old friend Carlisle has convinced you all otherwise. Alice is a spectacular creature and she belongs here with me. Her home is here in Volterra and no longer in Forks. I allowed you to visit her, but if you continue on this path I won't allow you to ever come back."

I continued to meet his stare. "You think that Alice isn't going to run the first chance she gets? Do you think her mate is going to let this stand?"

"I can always kill him and then it will be end of problem." He supplied as a suitable answer.

I shook my head since I knew he would never do that. "You won't do that Aro. You know that if you kill her mate then you lose any leverage over what makes Alice stay here. That is the only reason she is staying. She holds no feelings for you other than intense hate. You kill my brother and not only will her hate grow, but she will have no reason to stay trapped as your prisoner."

"Once I have cleared her mind of all the brainwashing your adopted father has done, she won't want to go home." Aro stated and as I read his thoughts I knew he believed this to be true. He thought that if he could condition my sister to be like him, that he wouldn't have to worry about her leaving and coming home. "In the end it will be her choice to stay here."

I decided to try and new tactic. "Have you ever thought that if she was meant to be a part of the guard she would have seen you instead Jasper and my family? She saw us for a reason and it was her choice to become like us. Never once did she want to come to Volterra. She has no desire to be in the guard."

An evil smirk appeared on his lips. "Her wants are not important Edward. Do I look like a man who cares what she wants? You have read my mind and you know what I did to my wife. If I could kill the woman I married do you think that Alice wanting to go home bothers me in the slightest?"

"Yet when she was starving to death you forced her to feed. You were worried for her." I retorted knowing I was right. "You felt actual fear over the fact that she may die. Then when you realized she thought you to be Jasper, envy coursed in your veins. You may not admit it out loud, but you care what Alice thinks of you. Her opinion matters to you and we both know it so you should not bother trying to deny it. If you only wanted Alice for her power then you would have forced Jasper to come as well. You claim to want power and what better power is there than the ability to control emotions? That would be an asset to your guard would it not?"

He growled and I could see the slight bend of his back as he crouched a little bit. "But the relationship of the bond between them would only be a weakness. I do not tolerate any weakness in my guard and you know it Edward. While his power is interesting, I value hers more and if a choice had to be made Alice is the priority here. Once I have cut all ties between she and the soldier then I may bring him to the guard, though that won't be for centuries to come."

A vision of his thoughts flashed in front of my eyes and I felt horror take over as my primary emotion. "You intend to marry her. You want her as your wife because she is the biggest asset to you. You can't do this! You can't force her in to marrying you!"

Aro's smile seemed to widen. "Oh yes I can. You see I am going to enforce one of the older laws we have not used in a while. The three leaders of the Volturi must have a bride or they will lose their place of power. I have already informed Marcus that he must find a wife and he seems to be interested in a female shifter you know of. Though I cannot be sure that is his choice. My choice is the lovely little Alice Cullen and we will be married at the end of this month. She does not know yet, but I expect her to have a vision of it very soon since I know she is watching out for both of us in her mind eye right now in order to understand what is going on. You should stay since I will need a witness from her family to see the act through and make it official."

I searched in my mind for anything that would be able to save Alice from this disaster of a marriage. "What about the fact she is already married?"

He did not seem at all concerned by this. "Human laws do not have a place here. I am talking of a vampire marriage Edward. One that will bond Alice and I together. When that happens nothing will be able to break us apart, not even her precious Jasper. Now if you excuse me, I have things I must attend to. Tell my blushing bride that we will all be attending a ball tonight and she has no choice other than to be there. The same goes for you."

TBC….

**AN: So a short update, but I thought that it worked since it helps with what is going to happen in the story. Anyways, I would love to hear your thoughts on what you think is going to happen or what you think should happen. Next chapter is either going to be another Edward and Alice talk or the ball. What would you rather see?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I felt sick to my stomach as Jane came in to my room with a variety of different ball gowns. My brother had visited me briefly to tell me what he had discussed with Aro. Of course I had seen the entire thing in a vision, but being able to talk about it had helped. Well it had helped a bit because honestly the only thing that could make this entire situation better would be if Aro suddenly burst in to flames. Where was Benjamin when you needed him? His ability to create fire would be handy right about now.

I couldn't believe that Aro thought I would marry him! I was already married to Jasper! I didn't love the leader of the Volturi and even if I was single I would _never _be interested in someone like him. I would die before I ever let him touch me again. If I could find a way to kill myself then I would do so, but he had me so guarded it wasn't even an option. If I ran people I loved would die, but if I stayed I would die emotionally. I wasn't sure what I should do. Edward wasn't here to give me any advice because Aro had demanded he had to attend the ball and so Edward had to go and get a suit. I guess dressing up was mandatory.

"What if I don't like any of these dresses?" I snapped at Jane who was still waiting for me to make a choice. "What if I don't like the cut? What if the color is all wrong? If I can't find a dress then I don't have to attend."

The teenaged vampire smirked. "Aro thought you may say something like that and so I am to inform you that if none of these dresses suit you that you will be attending the ball wearing the exact same outfit that you had on the day you was born. Unless you desire for everyone, including your mind reading brother to see you naked, I suggest you pick and dress and be snappy, I have other things to do today besides babysit you."

I wanted to smack her like Rosalie had once done Edward, but considering she would use her power on me I refrained. Plus it wasn't really Jane I was angry with and taking my anger out on her would be unfair. It would help me to feel better yes, but still it would be unfair. "Fine I will wear the yellow one. Can I just be alone for a little while Jane? It is not as if I can go anywhere."

She nodded wanting to get out of here as much as I wanted her gone. As soon as she left I looked at the yellow dress. As far as dresses went it was beautiful even by my standards. Still I hated it on mere principle. The _only _reason I was willing to wear it was because I knew the bright color would drive Aro insane. He liked dark colors such as black, green, or red. When I had been looking at the dresses I immediately mentally crossed off any in those colors. The brighter the dress the better it was in my personal opinion.

"Oh Jasper I wish you were here." I mumbled allowing myself to sink to the floor.

I remember happier times when my husband and I would go out. Sometimes we would go somewhere public, but most of the time Jazz and I would go somewhere just the two of us. We didn't need much as long as we had each other and now I didn't even have him and soon Edward would go back home and I'd be alone again. One of the worst things in the world is being alone while being surrounded by people, or in my case vampires, all the time. I would rather be locked back up in an asylum.

"If Aro wants me to embrace my dark side then so be it." I muttered before looking down at the yellow gown on my bed. I was going to make sure tonight was a night he would never forget. He was going to regret having ever taken me from my family. "Fist I need to make a few design changes to my outfit for tonight."

Picking it up I tore the skirt while looking at the curtains in my room. They were a dark orange so it worked. I was going to show my inner vampire. I had a lot of work to do in a short amount of time. It is a good thing that I don't need to rest. I could work straight until I had to get dressed. Hopefully Edward wouldn't visit before the ball. I didn't want to risk spoiling my surprise for Aro and he would no doubt read Edward's thoughts if my brother came to see me.

Once I had finished with the alterations to my dress I looked through the makeup I had been left. The selection was poor, but I had worked with less before. I could make this work. My plan was finally coming together. I may not be able to escape, but that did not mean I wouldn't be able to torture Aro in a way he had been torturing me. You see Jasper once told me that one of the worst things in the world was wanting someone and knowing you could never have them. It is how he felt when he first met me or at least that is what he had told me. Jasper had said that he never felt worthy of me and now I was going to show Aro what he so desperately wanted, but would never be allowed to touch. Even if he forced me in to this joke of a vampire marriage he would never willingly have me I would make sure of it. I was going to become a vampire to be feared and my first victim would be Mr. Creepy himself, Aro.

TBC…

**AN: You all probably thought I abandoned this story and for a while I actually forgot that I had started it. I will try to get back to it regularly.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The ball was in full swing and yet young Alice had yet to make an appearance. I had given her direct orders to arrive on time and yet she defied me once again. I have to wonder if maybe Alice defied me so much because she actually _enjoyed _the punishment I bestowed upon her. Still, if she did not arrive and soon I would punishment so severely that she would regret having tried to make a fool of me. I was not the type of vampire who was easily made to seem like a fool. I would give her five more minutes and then I would send Jane to fetch her and I would make sure that Jane knew to dish out a fair amount of pain. It would teach the little vampire to try and best me.

"You need not go that far." Edward Cullen had been standing next to me waiting for the arrival of his sister. "Alice has a habit of taking forever to get ready for any sort of social event. You would know that if you actually took the time to get to know her as a person instead trying to covet her for only her power."

I stood with my hands clasped behind my back as I watched the vampires and human's gathered together having a good time. All of the human's here knew the truth of what we were. They were 'pets' to the vampires here and they had not been forced. These human's _wanted _this sort of life because they knew that is all they were good for. If it came down to it they would rather take their chances with my kind than risk the chance of being our enemy. Human's held true to the old adage keep your friends close, but your enemies even closer.

"Yet a human she is not." I replied not wanting to get in this sort of debate again. I'd argued my point of few with the tiny pixie like seer and I would not lower myself to doing the same with her mind reading brother. "She is a vampire as are you, but your minds have been twisted. Soon enough Alice will realize the truth and I will not have to force her in to staying."

Before Edward had a chance to say anything the entire room went silent. I couldn't believe what I was seeing when I let my eyes flitter over to the entryway. At first I thought I was seeing a goddess and then I realized it was Alice. She had taken all of the dresses I had purchased for her and combined them together in order to create what she was currently wearing. A part of me wanted to be angry with her, _knew_ I should be angry with her for ruining the outfits I had bought for her and yet I wasn't angry because I was stunned by her appearance. For the first time ever I realized the reason that she was so seductive was because for the first time ever she actually looked like a _real _vampire. No longer was she playing human, instead she was embracing her true nature or at least that is what it looked like.

The dress she was wearing was a combination of three. She had chosen to use the black bodice from one of the dresses as her top. Originally it had been covered with black lace, but she had torn that off only to replace it with strips of red lace from the skirt of one of the other dresses. The skirt of her dress was a fiery orange color with the black lace from the bodice woven in with the orange fabric. The skirt itself was short and only went down to right above her knees making her legs look even longer. For some reason the design itself was utterly seductive in a dark way.

Her makeup had been done up as one saw in those silly vampire movies the human's loved to watch so much. Black eyeliner had been used to draw attention to her red eyes. Red because of the man that I had tricked her in to draining dry of his life essence. Her lips had been painted a dark crimson the color of blood and her nails had been painted to match her eyes. She was stunningly beautiful and I felt myself getting aroused as I watched her. This is what I had wanted all along. I had wanted her to embrace her dark side and now that she had, I wanted to make her mine.

"Attention!" I called waiting to make sure that everyone was looking my way. Now would be the perfect time to make my announcement about how I was taking Alice as my wife as soon as possible. "I have an announcement to make that I feel is important for you all to know. As you well know my former wife is no longer with us which while sad means that I must take a new bride and I am happy to inform you all that my new bride is to be none other than Alice Cullen. Alice would you come up here so everyone can get a view of you?"

Fire from her eyes threatened to burn me in to a pile of nothing more than ashes as she came to stand next to me. Everyone was clapping and she took their moment of distraction to whisper to me. "Very well played Aro, but I must inform you that I have decided to play as well and I guarantee you that I will win. Oh by the way, I hope that you like my dress. I felt that the ones you sent my way needed modification. I oh so hope that this outfit meets your approval. It really is a shame that according to vampire law you cannot touch me until our wedding night and there is a customary month of waiting before we can even start planning the wedding. It looks as if you will not be touching me for a long while because I do plan on having a _very _long engagement. The only chance you had with me was when I was delirious."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and get your thoughts on what you think Alice should do in order to make Aro's life a living hell.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward was furious with me I could tell and I didn't need my visions in order to do so. He probably thought I was doing with Aro to be reckless and he was right it was reckless, but the sad fact was I am going to be stuck in Volterra for a very long time, until either Aro died or set me free and considering I saw neither of those things seemed to be in my immediate future I had to do something in order to keep myself from going insane. Maybe if I was lucky Aro would get angry that he lost his temper and set me on fire. At least then I would be free of him forever. Of course I would miss Jasper, but I wasn't allowed to see my husband now and in my opinion that was worse than death.

"Alice you are playing with fire." My brother had finally managed to drag me away from the crowd of people. "What has gotten in to you? You are never this reckless. I can't believe what you did to that dress. Are you trying to get him to kill you?"

I rolled my eyes not wanting to argue with him right now. "The funny thing about being reckless is it doesn't really matter how reckless you are if you have nothing to live for."

"Your life is nothing?" Edward asked in a growl. "I know that things look bad right now, but do you honestly think I would leave you here? If you have to stay then I will stay with you. I will offer Aro my talent in exchange for your freedom. You have done so much for me and it is time that I repay you for everything you and Jasper have given up for the sake of me and my family."

It was when he said that I felt my expression crumble. "Edward, I would never ask you to do something like that for me. The reason I came here was because I was forced to see what would happen if I defied his orders. Aro won't be willing to make a deal because he doesn't want to let me go. You have to understand the reason I am behaving in such a way is because I have nothing to lose since I have already lost everything. You should go home Edward while you still can. I need you to go home so that I can watch everyone through your eyes. I want to see Nessie grow up and that is the only way I will ever be able to do so."

My mind reading brother shook his head as if he did not want to accept what I was saying. "I can't just leave you Alice!"

"Yes you can." I told him with a sad smile. "I need you to do this for me. If you want to come back then I would love for you to do so, but right now your family needs you."

He continued to shake his head. "They need you as well Alice."

If I could cry I would be doing so by this point. "They will have to take one of us rather than both and I know that they need you right now. Jasper is going to need you especially because I know this must be killing him. The only way I can go on is by knowing that Jasper is still alright. I know that he would want me to fight as hard as I possibly can. It's why I am acting the way I am right now. If Aro wants a fight then he will get one because I won't play the little wife for him. I need you to go home and take care of our family for me. Take care of them until I find a way to come back and I swear to you that I will find a way even if it takes a hundred years. It's not like time really matters to a vampire anyways."

Edward finally sighed and nodded knowing that she had a point. "I will be back Alice this I promise you and I won't come alone. I will bring an army with me if I have to. Please do not be too reckless little sister."

"I'll do my best." I said and pushed him towards the exit. It was better if he left now before Aro found some reason to keep him from leaving. Though at the last second I stopped him from leaving. "Wait, do you think you have time to share one dance with your favorite sister? After all we may never get this chance again for many years."

Edward smiled as he took me in his arms. I noticed that he sent a glare in Aro's direction, but for the moment I was doing my best to pretend the leader of the Volturi did not exist. "I suppose that I can give you that little sister and do not be saddened because time apart is said to make the heart grow fonder and when you finally do come back to your real family, the love we have for you will have doubled. It saddens my heart because I feel like my time with you is being rushed, but I understand that there is nothing I can do to change that. Next I am sure Carlisle will come to see you. He won't hate you as you seem to fear. Nobody could ever hate you Alice. I will tell Carlisle that you will be expecting him in a couple of weeks and I'll let Bella and Ness know that you are always watching over them. I will be sure to keep an eye on Jasper for you. I will make sure he is in perfect condition for when you come back to him. I know how you hate for everything to be less than perfect."

TBC…

**AN: This chapter had to go this way for future chapters. Edward had to leave sooner than he would have liked and I know it was rushed, but it had to be that way. Anyways let me know what you thought.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

My mind reading brother had gone back to Forks two days ago and I missed him terribly. My plan to mentally and emotionally torture Aro had been an on the spot thing that I hadn't really thought through and because of that I had no concrete plan in place. I was kind of going on a whim and not sure what I should do next. I suppose that I would it simply come to me. I would strike when the urge hit me, it would be more dramatic that way and Aro wouldn't be able to see it coming even I he did read my mind and I had no doubt he would. The only problem with waiting was the act that I had nothing, but time and nothing to fill the endless amounts of time I found at my disposal. Basically I was bored out of my mind and had no idea on how to alleviate said boredom.

"Alice?" I looked up when I heard Demetri call out my name before entering the room. The tracker was probably the only person around here that I got along with. He didn't pretend and he was truthful to a fault. Plus he didn't enjoy my pain or causing it like Jane. "I was told to watch you while Aro, Caius, and Marcus attend to some business. I was thinking that perhaps, since it is a cloudy day, we could enjoy the sights in town. I know how much you hate being cooped up and what Aro doesn't know won't hurt him."

I smiled brightly when I heard what he had to say. I had known there was a reason I liked Demetri best out of all the rest of the guard members. "I think that is a _wonderful _idea. If I had to stay here one more second I was going to go insane and that wouldn't be a good thing considering I am already crazy enough as it is."

"You are eccentric not crazy." The tracker informed me as we headed out and up towards the city. "I have met a lot of crazy people in my long life and you are not one of them though the stunt you pulled at the ball did have me questioning your sanity. Alice, I realize that this is the last place you want to be, but I like you and so I am going to give you some advice that you may want to take to heart. Do not fight what you cannot change. When Aro wants something he always gets it and it would be easier, not to mention safer, for both you and the members of your family if you do not try to fight it. You are only going to make things worse if you fight him, trust me I know from personal experience."

I tilted my head, not understanding what he had meant. "Are you saying that you are being kept her against your will? If that is the case Demetri then help me get out. You can come back to Forks with me and even if you don't want to live by our diet I am sure that-"

The blond tracker was quick to cut me off as he shook his head and crushed any hope I may have had. "I accepted my fate a long time ago Alice and I found that once I stopped fighting, I could actually be happy here. You could as well if you would stop fighting so much. It is only delaying the inevitable which is the fact that whether you like it or not, you _are _going to be a member of the guard and there is absolutely _nothing _you or anyone else can do to change that. Just accept it Alice and I guarantee that you will be happier once you do or at the very least you will be more at peace."

I could feel anger building up inside of me ready explode like lava from a volcano. I could not believe he was telling me to give in. Didn't he understand that was something I could not nor would I _ever _want to do? "I am noting going to simply give in! I will fight with _everything _I have inside of me until I am unable to fight any longer. I will _die _fighting if I have to. I'm sorry that you were forced in to this life, but I will not allow that to happen to me. Maybe if you would have had something to fight for, like love or a family, you wouldn't have given up so easily, but the fact of the matter is that I _do _have a family and husband to fight for. If I was to give in now, it would be a betrayal to them and I _won't _do that, I _can't."_

He frowned though I could tell from the look in his eyes that he understood to some degree what I was trying to say. I never expected that you would give up, and yet I had to try. I consider you to be a friend and I don't want you to get your hopes up only to have them crushed and they will be because I know Aro, probably better than anyone, and I know the length he is going to go to in order to keep you. He has never wanted anyone or anything as much as he wants you. The desire he has to tame you is pushing him to the edge of obsession."

"It is a little too late for that." I muttered as we finally reached the surface and headed towards town. Even though it was not needed I took a deep breath reveling in the fresh air as it filled my dead lungs. It was so much nicer on the surface that I had almost forgotten what it was like. "Besides, it doesn't matter how much me may want me, the point is that he _can't _have me."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I thought it would be nice for Alice to have a friend on the inside and considering that I adore Demetri I went with him. He seems like the most rational out of all of them. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter and what you would like to see next. I know how the story is going to end, but it is the in between stuff that is giving me trouble so I would love to hear your ideas. **

**Please R&R like always!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

Exploring the town with Demetri had taken her mind off of everything doing with Aro. The dress shops were amazing because they held all of the latest fashions. For a few moments it as like she could almost pretend she was back home and everything happened to be the same. Then Alice realized where she was and her luster for shopping suddenly disappeared. She wasn't going to buy pretty dresses because she had nobody to wear them for. Usually she would dress up for Jasper, but Jasper wasn't here and Aro didn't deserve to see her all dolled up. He didn't deserve her at all. The leader of the Volturi needed to realize she wasn't a possession he could lay claim too. She was a person with feelings and her own life. Somehow, someday, she would prove that to him and he would regret ever thinking otherwise; she just needed to come up with a plan.

'_"These games are tiring me Alice." Aro was standing behind me and even though_ _he wasn't in my line of sight i could still feel him and it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up straight._

_"I was not aware that we were playing a game." I told him not moving for fear of accidentally getting closer to him. "Also, if you are getting bored then why don't you just let me go home? Find someone else to torture. You know there are a few people I could suggest. There is this girl back in Forks named Jessica and I-"_

_"You know that is not what I meant." He whispered running his long pale fingers up and down my bare arms. "Do you want to know why I think you play these games with me? I think that the reason you play these games is because you don't want to go home. You like it here; you like testing my patience and you want me to snap. You want me to show you what it is like to be a real vampire. You want me to make you feel things that you precious husband could only dream off."_

_I wanted to gag at his suggestion. "The only chance you would ever have with me was if I were permanently dead because as long as I can still think for myself you will never touch me in the way you are suggesting. You would have to force me otherwise."_

_"Then I will do what I must." He told me before spinning me around and crashing his lips against mine. I tried to struggle at first, but then, to my horror, I felt myself kissing him back. "You are mine and now that I finally have you I am never going to let you go."_

"Alice, are you alright?" The sound of Demetri's worried voice snapped her out of the vision and she found herself falling to her knees on the sidewalk. "What is it? What did you see?"

"I cannot stay here Demetri." She told him as he kneeled down next to her in order to see her face clearly. "If I stay here he is going to break me and that will be a betrayal to my friends and family, but I cannot go home either. If I go home he will kill everyone that I care about. The only escape I can think of that will protect them is if I were to kill myself or have somebody do it for me. I know suicide is the cowards way out, but what other choice do I have Demetri? Please, if you are my friend, if you care at all, you will grant me this one wish."

"Alice, I-" The Italian vampire shook his head. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say or if there was anything he could say.

The tiny seer started to sob even though she would never be able to shed the tears gathering in her eyes. "I can't do it Demetri, I cannot marry that monster. Marriage should be between two people who love each other. Aro can't love and even if he could, it wouldn't matter because I could never love a monster like him. I just want to go home, that is all I want, I just want to go home."

Demetri sat there on his knees and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. there really was not anything he could say to make her feel better and he knew that so he settled for trying to comfort her in the only way he knew how. Deep down the tracker knew she did not really want to die and it wasn't as if he would kill her anyways. Maybe he would try talking to Aro and if that did not work he had an idea, but he would only go through with it if it was the last resort. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

It's going to be alright." He told her softly though he could not be sure if what he was saying was true or not.

Alice shook her head disputing what he just said. "No, it's not okay, it is never going to be okay again. Aro will never let me go home. The only way I could ever be happy again was if I am allowed to go home and we both know that will never happy as long as Aro alive. I have to kill him, I have too. It will be best for everyone in the long run. I'll kill him and only then will everything be alright."

TBC...

**AN: I know this chapter is kind of crappy, but I hope that you all liked it anyways and you know I would love to hear your thoughts. I got some bad news from my doctor, but writing this helped somewhat.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

By the time Demetri and got back to the castle Aro was waiting for us. I could tell right away that he was angry, but for some reason he did not allow that anger to take over. Something was wrong, he was smiling and so that told me he was planning something. Usually he would have lost his cool the second we came back and yet here he was acting as if he did not know we had broken the rules. I tried to get a vision of what was going to happen, but that creepy bastard wasn't making a concrete decision. He must have known that would try looking in to the future.

"Ah, dear Alice, I see you have finally returned." I stood still as a statue as Aro stood up from his throne and came to stand in front of me as he reached out and set his palm against my cheek. "I will admit that when I came back to find you gone I was quite upset, but then something wonderful happened. Do you want to know what happened? Ask me what happened Alice or I will call Jane in here to punish Demetri for taking you out during the day. Unless you desire for him to be in agony, I suggest you do as I ask."

I took an unneeded breath before doing as he requested. I wouldn't be held responsible for Demetri's suffering, especially since all he had been doing was trying to cheer me up. "What happened today Aro?"

That creepy smile on his face widened as his eyes sparkled. Sparkling Aro eyes was never a good thing in my personal opinion. "Well I had a visit from the vampire high priest about our wedding. As you know he is the who will perform the ceremony. He needed to know when we wanted the wedding to be and because you weren't here that choice was left to me. Usually it would be up to the bride to choose the date, but you were otherwise indisposed and so I told them that next saturday would be perfect. Aren't you excited my Alice? Next week we are going to be married."

I couldn't move, I was frozen by his words not sure how to react. One of the only things that had kept me going these past few weeks was the fact i would be able to keep pushing the wedding off and yet now I was being told it was out of my hands. I was going to be married to the leader of the Volturi. I wanted to die. This couldn't be happening right now. I had only been out for a couple of hours! There had to be something I could do to stop this. The last thing I wanted to do was marry Aro. I wanted to go home to Jasper. Oh god, Jasper was going to hate me if I actually went through with this, but he would be killed along with everyone else I loved if I didn't go through with the wedding. If I did something to end my immortal life then i had no doubt in my mind Aro would kill my family simply because he could. It would be his revenge on me for taking my life to escape his hold.

"I can see that you are so thrilled words escape you." He mocked running his hand down my arm. "We should be lucky that we have no need to sleep since there is so much to do. You need to get a dress, we need to pick out a band for the guests since there must be music, and we have to send out the invitations. I was thinking about sending an invitation to my old friend Carlisle. What would you think if I did that?"

Immediately my hand shot out to slap him. "I think you are a heartless bastard who is not satisfied with ruining my life, but you insist on ruining the lives of those I care about. Where you ever human? Did you ever feel compassion for another living creature? How can you do this and still live with yourself?"

"Happily." He stated as he continued to run his fingers up and down my arm. "You would be happy as well if only you let go of your humanity. I told you I would rid you of the human emotions inside of you and I will. By marrying me you will learn how to behave like a real vampire. I won't tolerate anything less from my wife. You will become a wife worthy of me Alice. Now, I have some things to take care of and you should probably start getting things together for the wedding. I trust you know how to plan a party of this size. I will ask Jane to bring you back here later in the afternoon and you can show me everything you have accomplished."

I didn't bother replying because honestly I had no idea what I could say. Nothing I said would change his mind and right now i was in no particular mood to fight. If he wanted a wedding to remember than I would give him one, but it wouldn't exactly be what he expected. Aro hated humanity and humans and so my goal was to make this wedding as human as possible. He may have won when it came to the wedding date, but that was only one battle and I was not about ready to give up yet. I still had a lot of fight in me and I was going to make sure he got the fight of his life.

TBC...

**AN: Hey everyone, I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I have a question for you all, I would love to hear your ideas on how Alice can humanize the wedding. Let me know your ideas and i will most likely use some of them.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

Aro's POV-

Little Alice Cullen was up to something. She was much too happy this morning and because of that I immediately felt as if today was going to be an unpleasant one for me. A part of me wanted to order Demetri to take her around tone so she would be unable to whatever it was she had planned. Then again, the bigger part of me was curious as to what she could possibly do to me that would make her as happy as she happened to be. Currently she was in the corner with her knees pressed up to chest as she scribbled in a notebook. Once in while she would pause in her writing to glance at me with a small smirk resting on her lips. The only reason I had not stormed over to her and demand she tell me what she was planning was because if I did that then in a way she would win and I could not allow that. I would wait for her to come to me despite the curiosity eating away at me.

A few minutes later I heard her stand up and head in my direction. I twisted around and looked at her expectantly. "You need to cancel all of your meetings today because you and I have a few things we need to get done in town."

I raised my eyebrow as my lips twisted in to a half scowl and half smirk. "First of all Alice, I think you need to remember your place. I am soon to be your husband you will treat me with the respect I deserve. You are in no position to order me around and if you want me to comply then you should probably try your hand at being polite. Now how about we try that again."

The tiny seer clenched her jaw for a moment before a blindingly bright smile broke out on her face. "Aro, my soon to be husband, do you think that maybe you could please try to clear your schedule for today so that you and I could go to town? There are a few things we need to do before the wedding."

"Why do you need me to go with you my Alice? Is this not something you can do on your own?" I questioned feeling slightly annoyed.

She shook her head while holding my gaze the entire time. "You wanted us to be together and get married so I feel that you should help with the wedding."

With a sharp nod I agreed to her request. If she thought that this was going to break me down then she had another thing coming. I could be patient when I had need for it, but I usually tended to bypass my patience and force people to do as I wanted. I would play her little game and I would win; it would make her defeat that much sweeter if her plan backfired. I turned and addressed Marcus and Caius letting them know I would be out for most of the day and then I turned to Alice.

"Shall we?" I asked while at the same time offering her my hand which she took with a look of disgust on her childlike face. "Exactly what do you have scheduled for us today? Music, invitations, decorations, or perhaps you wish to look at dresses?"

"Actually we will be speaking with a caterer about our options when it comes to food." Her answer confused me somewhat because it was a well known fact that vampires did not eat human food unless they wanted to end up throwing it back up later or if they enjoyed the taste of dirt and i had yet to meet a vampire who enjoyed human food; dirt is not very appealing to any species. The small female vampire with short spiky hair must have sensed my confusion because in the next second she was answering my unasked question. Perhaps she'd had a vision of this conversation before hand. "I know you are probably wondering why on earth I want human food at the wedding, but I would think for someone as powerful as you that you'd know the answer right away. The human food will be for our human guests. You did know I was inviting human's didn't you?"

I scowled and clenched my jaw. "What is the point of all this?"

An arrogant grin swallowed up the love half of her face and I will admit that seeing her so confident and arrogant, well it was both strangely sexy and annoying at the same time. "The point is i am going to make you as miserable as I possibly can. I have been reading through some old vampire texts I found in the library and wouldn't you know it? I found a rule that at a vampire wedding if human's are invited, they cannot be harmed during the wedding or even after. The human's become protected by us, like if they were our pets. I am going to invite as many human's as I can. It really is a shame that I will be unable to invite every human on the planet, but the upside is if we get remarried every year I can invite different human's. So are you ready to head out? I have many places I want to check out. Don't look so glum Aro, you should be happy, you are after all getting what you want. You wanted me and now you have me so I am going to make sure you regret it."

Instead of replying I simply headed to the exit of the throne room. Alice Cullen may have won this round, but in the end I would with the war. i had fought many battles in all my years on this world and while I had won some and lost some, yet I have always had the ability to get something out of a win or a loss. I was going to get what I wanted and due to the fact that she had started a dangerous game of who could out do the other, I was determined to win.

TBC...

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. In the next chapter this is continued, but I would love to hear whose POV you would like to see it written in.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

Alice's POV-

I have to admit that my plan of making Aro miserable by forcing him to participate in the planning of our marriage was turning out a lot better than I had first imagined. Seeing the different expressions on his face after he tried a sample of human food was hilarious. It was made even funnier by the fact he had to pretend as if he enjoyed it. The only reason I got away with not having to taste it was due to my well constructed lie about how I was on a special diet because I had health problems and since Aro could not blow my cover without blowing his as well, he just had to put up with the disgusting food for the time being. So far he had tried three different styles of salmon, fried chicken, baked chicken, and some kind of french roast. He would most likely be throwing that up later.

"We would like the baked chicken for the main course." He told the caterer before she had the chance to offer more options. "Is that alright with you Alice?"

I nodded with a bright smile. If he thought his torture was over then he had another thing coming. "That is fine with me. How about we move on to choosing the cake next?"

"Oh Alice, do you not remember we both agreed to red velvet?" He cut in and I have to admit i was surprised he actually knew of a cake flavor. "For the other foods, well, I think we should leave that to the caterer. I think it would be a nice surprise."

Oh, he was good thinking he could get out of this, but food wasn't the only way to torture him. I had something much bigger in store for the leader of the Volturi. "That is fine by me. We can look through a book of cake designs and choose one, but we have to do it fairly quickly since you have a tux fitting across town in a little less than an hour."

A few minutes later the caterer, Serena I think was her name, left and brought back a small stack of books that held all the different designs they had for the cakes they made. I have to admit that they were beautiful and elegant, but I had brought Aro out today in order to torture him and so I couldn't get one of the nicer cakes I liked. I already had a plan in mind and about half way through the second book I found what I was looking for. It had to be the most hideous cake I'd ever seen. In my personal opinion it appeared as if a rainbow had threw up another rainbow and then added sprinkles on top of it afterwards. It was everything the Volturi stood against and I knew I had to have it.

"This one!" I cheered before turning the book so he could see the monstrosity of a cake. "Isn't it absolutely perfect? I think it screams bright and cheerful and a wedding is supposed to be a bright and cheerful day."

The look on his face was one of absolute horror and I had to stop myself from rolling on the floor laughing. "You cannot be serious Alice. It has pink and I draw the line at pink. I've played along so far mostly because I find your childish antics amusing, but now I am tiring your behavior."

I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest. "You must not to get married that badly then. What, are you telling me you don't remember? I would think the leader of the Volturi would know all of the rules when it came to vampire marriages. The woman gets to choose how everything goes and if she and the groom come to a crossroads where they are unable to agree about something in the wedding, then the ceremony itself shall become null and void."

He growled deep in his throat and I felt a wave of pride at my small victory. "You are quite the woman Alice, but if this is how you want it then I will play along. You see my dear young one, it doesn't matter to me how much you try to get under my skin because in the end i still get what I want so watching you fail makes my day. If you want that cake then fine we can have it. In the span of eternity a few days is nothing. Have your fun now while you can because I can assure you it will not last."

"True, but my memories will last forever and that is what matters." I smirked before standing up and showing Serena the cake we wanted before turning back to Aro and motioning to the exit with a sharp jerk of my head. "Shall we get going now? As I told you earlier, you have a tux fitting soon. I was thinking something in purple, it would really bring out your eyes. Maybe we could even find you a pink suit and bow tie."

My thoughts flickered over a memory of Jasper and I's wedding. It had been absolutely perfect and I don't think I had ever been happier. I remember Carlisle walking me down the aisle and Jasper grinning from ear to ear. It wasn't often he smile, but when he did it was gorgeous. His smile was sweet and caring unlike Aro's own evil twisted grin. My first wedding had been everything I ever dreamed of it being and my second was everything I hated, especially the groom. I should probably get a black wedding dress since I thought of it as a funeral rather than a marriage. The only reason I was doing this was for Jasper and my family back home. What did my happiness matter when it came to their safety? Sometimes you had no choice other than to sacrifice things you held dear in order to do the right thing and I was determined to do right by my family.

To my shock Aro laughed, a real, and non psycho laugh. I hadn't known he had the ability to laugh. Don't you have to have feelings in order to laugh? "You have a dark side Alice, even if you refuse to see it. You enjoy tormenting me and I have to admit you are good at it. Now if only we could redirect your sadistic side to more productive things. I know that before long you are going to embrace your true nature and with my help you'll be unstoppable."

This time it was me who growled deep in my throat. "That's never going to happen. You shouldn't live in a land of delusion, I hear it's not good for mentally stability."

"You are the one living in a land of delusion." He stated as we started walking in the direction of our next stop, though we were sure to keep to the shadows, well he kept me in the shadows because we both knew if I had my way I would walk straight out in to the sunshine so every human in the vicinity would know what I was and Aro would have no other choice than to kill me unless he was willing to break the most important vampire law of all. "You're already on the path. You get joy from tormenting me and soon that urge will spread. Fight it all you want because we both know it's only a matter of time and I have all the time in the world to wait."

TBC...

**AN: Hey everyone, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I need to know if in the next chapter you would like a Jasper POV or do you want this chapter continued and the Jasper POV after? Jasper's chapter will be serious, but the continuation will be funny so you choose and I will write it that way.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

Jasper's POV-

I could barely contain myself as I waited for Edward's flight to come in. When he had called to let us know he was heading home, for some reason he wouldn't talk to me and nobody else would tell if Alice was with him or not. If my mind reading brother returned home without her, if he broke his promise, well then he would see a side of me that thad terrified even Maria back in the days that were my most violent. The only reason I had stayed in Forks was because he swore to me that he would bring my wife back. Now of course I knew the Volturi would not willing let her go, but my brother was anything, but stupid and so he would find a way to get my Alice home and once he did she and I were going to have a very long discussion about this. It's not as if I didn't understand her reasoning behind what she did because I did. My wife always, no matter the situation, put others happiness over hers. She would do anything to protect those she loved, even if it meant giving up her own life and happiness.

Finally Edward's flight arrived and my eyes were locked in the direction the passengers were entering from. The human's were moving much to slowly for my liking and I was half tempted to rush in to the crowd and toss them to the side so they would no longer be in the way. I ending up not doing so though since I knew it would cause a scene and expose what I was. The Volturi were already making my life miserable and the last thing I needed was another reason for them to come after my family. Aro would jump at any chance to destroy the rest of us in order to ensure Alice stayed at his side and I would never let that happen.

"Dad!" My head snapped up when I heard Nessie call for her father as she ran in her direction as did the rest of the family other than myself.

I kept my eyes trained on where everyone had been exiting as I waited for Alice to make her appearance. Two more people came out and still I waited patiently. Alice could take a long time getting off of a plane due to the fact she always had a large carry on bag and she liked to heighten anticipation. Usually she wasn't the last person off, but things can always change. She had to be on that plane, she had to be home. There is no way she stayed in Italy unless they forced her and my brother had given me his word, he swore he would bring her home or stay with her in order to ensure her safety. Since he was back home then she had to be as well.

Finally I realized that my wife would not be coming through those gates. She was still in Italy, trapped because she loved her family so much she gave up her life for us. I would give up my life for her and I would like to think my family would do the same, and the included my bronze haired brother. Yes he had a wife and daughter, but if you think about it, Alice was the one who had made sure it happened even when he tried to fight it. His happiness now was thanks to her and in my opinion that meant he owed her, he owed us, the same in return. If I had to force him in to keeping his word then I would.

"Jasper-" Edward had set Ness down when he saw me coming his way and the look on my face must have been absolutely murderous considering he pushed Bella and their daughter behind him as a way to keep them safe should I snap.

I did not stop to listen to what he had to say, I was much to angry for that. Instead I wrapped my hand around his throat and squeezed even though we both knew it would do no real damage. "Where is Alice? Why is she not here with you? You gave me your word you would bring her home! She is your sister and you just left her there to rot?"

I tightened my grip on his throat and I could hear the marble flesh crack from the pressure of my fingers. "I had no choice Jasper! She told me to come home, she wanted me here. Alice thought it was cruel to take two people from our family and since she knew there was no way she could come back, she made sure I would. Do you honestly believe I wanted to leave without her? There is more going on than you can understand and if you would let me go so we could get out of here and back home where we will be able to talk in private, I promise I will tell you everything."

"Like you promised to bring Alice home?" I growled though I did let go of his throat. "I am not sure I trust your promises anymore brother."

A look of pain crossed over his face and for a moment I felt badly for hurting him, but then I quickly remembered why I had been angry with him in the first place and all my guilt disappeared instantly. "You know very well this killing me inside; you can feel what I feel Jasper and you know the last thing I wanted was to leave her behind. If we could just go home I assure you that I will explain everything and I have some letters Alice wrote you, but wasn't allowed to send. Oddly enough it was Demetri who helped me sneak them out."

I felt my features soften at the mention of my love writing me letters. When we first married sometimes she would write me letters as if we were miles apart even though we weren't. She would pretend to be a nurse or a simple farm girl and I was her soldier fighting for freedom and yet in the end we always found our way back to each other since my Ali hated sad endings. We would find our way back from this, I would make sure.

TBC...

**AN: Hey guys this is a short chapter, but you saw a little of Jasper and how he is feeling. let me know what you thought and if you all liked it or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

"Come out right this instance so I can tell you if the tuxedo you tried on is a go or no go." I rolled my eyes from the dressing room I currently occupied. The suit I was wearing had to be one of the most hideous creations of the fashion industry. It happened to be white and due to the fact I was so pale it made me look as if I were glowing and there was no sunlight in sight. The seer was doing this to torture me and usually it would have failed, yet this time her plan was working. Alice had managed to get under my skin and I hated it because most of the time I tormented those around me and now that the tables were turned I detested it. "We have to head out so we can pick up the invitations I ordered, you are just going to love them, well actually you won't, you will most likely hate them which is exactly what I wanted so you can understand why I'm so excited to get this done and over with."

"There is no way I am going to come out wearing this monstrosity." I snapped as I looked down at the suit. When I spoke again I kept my voice at the level of a whisper so no human's would hear our discussion. "White is not something I associate with our kind. This is my wedding as well and because of that I have some say when it comes to planning it. I don't want, no, I forbid either of us dressing in a white. We are vampires for crying out loud. The color white stands for innocence and purity which we are not, even though you try to pretend you are. Now I demand you go and pick me out either a black, grey, or dark blue tuxedo to try on. If you try to argue and go against what I want, then I am going to change the wedding laws so you have to marry me while naked. I am sure that should be incentive enough to make sure you do not put up a fight."

Satisfied that I had made my point clear, I began to unbutton the shirt, but I never got the chance to fully take it off because there was a small popping sound before the door was thrust open to reveal Alice Cullen with her arms crossed over chest and a glare of her petite face. "You can't order me around or threaten me to get what you want. You have already taken most of my free will and I'll be damned before I let you take anymore. I happen to like that suit and you are going to get it. I don't care what you do in retaliation because I am not scared of you anymore. For all the threats you issue, I know that in the end you wouldn't risk hurting me or destroying me for fear of losing my power to see the future. If you force me to walk down the isle naked then I will. I am confident in who I am and if you were going for trying to make me feel ashamed or humiliated then I am here to inform you it did not work. I am done letting other people trying to take over my life. I know there is nothing I can do about having to marry you and since I am only doing this for the sake of my family, it doesn't mean I have to play happy wife."

I could feel my temper quickly reaching the boiling point. "I have tried to do this without much violence because you are one of my favorites, but every single second of every day you push at my restraint. Suplicia used to do the same thing and you would do well to remember what happened to her; I am sure you wouldn't want to suffer the same sticky end. You should be honored to my wife Alice. You will have a high position in the guard and because of that I will listen to your suggestions. Now if you upset me then I am going to do the exact opposite of what you want and you know as well as I do if I go that route it won't be a happy ending for the humans or your family."

"You won't go through with it." She shot back taking a step forwards. "I know you won't. I am much to important and you are smart enough to realize that if you hurt those I care about, I'll find a way to kill myself so that you never get control over my power and we both know it's what you have wanted all along. It's not me you want, it's my power. Now hurry up and get changed so we can pay for that and be on our way. I must say you look absolutely dreadful in white which makes it perfect for the wedding."

Not wanting to make a scene, I nodded and waited for her to leave the dressing room. She may have won this round, but I have my own ideas on how to add my personal touch to the wedding. It would be a night to remember for sure because it would be my greatest victory and she would never see it coming since I had assigned the mission to Jane and Felix and by the time they made a choice it would be too late. I was going to break her spirit and by the time I did that, there would be no turning back. Her beloved family was not going to want anything to do with her once I had gone through with my plans. I would let the child sized vampire have her way for now, but soon she would come to see what happens when you do not follow my rules and I had no doubt in my mind she would change her attitude towards me then. Yes, it was simply a matter of time.

TBC...

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I am sorry if it is no good. I need ideas on something in the wedding that could cause Alice and Aro to bond a little bit. I would love to hear your thoughts and I may even use the ideas in the story if you don't mind.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

Jasper's POV-

"He can't do that!" The words leaving my mouth came out as more of a snarl than anything else, but I knew the rest of my family would be able to make out the words over the angry snarl. I had a right to be angry and I was pretty sure nobody would say anything right now for fear of making a bad situation even worse if that were at all possible. "She is already married and by law both human and vampire, he has no rights to force in to a marriage while we are still legally married. If he thinks I am going to sign divorce papers and allow this lie of a forced marriage happen then he has another thing coming."

"He doesn't need your permission." Edward stated as he looked over in my direction. He was doing rather well at hiding his true emotions behind a mask, but he forgets easily that I know how he is feeling because I can feel it as well. As of this moment he was being eaten alive by guilt over leaving Alice behind and I made sure to make his guilt a tad bit worse because I could and lets face it, I could be doing a whole lot worse; as far as I was concerned, my mind reading brother was getting off easy. "Aro is the leader of the Volturi and as such, he has the power to change vampire laws to how he sees fit and everyone here knows he cares not for human rules and regulations. If he wants to marry her, and he does, Aro is going to find a way to get it done and if anyone tries to stop it then Alice will be the one getting hurt and I know you don't want anything to happen to her Jasper."

I snarled once more even though I wasn't angry with him per say, but rather the situation and since I had nobody else to take my anger out on, Edward was the poor fool who had to face my race. I would feel terrible about it later and I knew without a doubt he would forgive me, but right now I just needed to lash out and he was my closest target. "How can you stand there when it was you who-"

Much to my surprise, my bronze haired brother cut me off before my rant even had a real chance to get started. "What would you of had me do Jasper? If I tried to bring Alice home we both know he would have killed us rather than allow that to happen. I had no other choice than to leave her behind and I would have done anything to set her free, I even offered up myself as a trade, but Aro didn't want me Jasper, he wanted Alice; it has always been Alice. Do you think I want my sister to be forced in to a marriage with a monster worse than any of us could ever dream of being? I understand you are angry and feel the need to take your anger out on someone, but that is not going to change the situation or make Alice magically appear in front of us. If you want her back as much as I know you do then you will cool down so we can talk about this rationally, or if you would rather continue screaming some more and wasting even more time coming up with a way to bring Alice home, go and find someone else to be your emotional punching bag since myself and the rest of the family will be to busy working on a way to save her. So are you going to contribute or are you going to stand there wasting even more time which only leaves Alice in Aro's possession for even longer?"

Immediately I calmed myself the best I could since he was right. As angry as I may be, it would not help my wife and so what I needed to do was bottle up my rage and turn my focus on something which could actually help the situation. "I say we go to Volterra and take her back. If you all are worried about a fight then I can go in alone. A snatch and grab with no death and we would be gone before they realized it."

"What about Demetri?" Bella spoke up before pushing Nessie behind her as if Aro was waiting around the corner to snatch her away like he had done with her sister in law who happened to be my wife. "Even if we somehow managed to get her out of there, Demetri would be able to trace her and you wherever you ran to. There would not be a place on earth he wouldn't be able to find you and even if you kept running from place to place, eventually he is going to catch up with you guys. Running for the rest of eternity doesn't seem like the most thought out plan Jasper."

"Then we fight." I replied sharply as I narrowed my eyes at her. This was after all her fault. If she and Edward had never gotten together, if she hadn't been human at the time, my brother never would have left and if he never left she would not have been so reckless and he wouldn't have thought she died which would mean my wife never would have gone to Italy in the first place. Yes, Bella was the main reason my wife was not by side and she needed to remember that before she dare open her mouth again. "Alice would fight for you if your positions were switched and you know it. In fact, she has fought for you in the past and so you owe her this; you owe us this."

"Brother," It was Emmett who spoke this time and I knew if anyone was going to back me up then it would be him. Emmett always did love a good fight, especially if the odds were stacked against him. "You know I am always the first one to volunteer when it comes to a good fight, but it was you and Alice who said we wouldn't stand a chance against the Volturi because their offensive weapons were much too powerful. Before you flip out on me like you did with Eddie just hear me out bro; I am not saying we shouldn't fight, but I do think, yes I have the ability to think even if I don't always act that way, but anyways, I think if we are even going to consider a fight then we are going to need a hell of a lot more than just our small family. This isn't like it was with Nessie where we wanted them to listen. Aro is not going to listen to anything we have to say and that means we have to create an army and even if everyone who was here before joined us, it still would not be enough. We are going to have to branch out in ways we did not think of before. The first thing we need to do is get a spy in there and it cannot be one of us, but it has to be someone whose mind Aro cannot penetrate and no Bella, I am not suggesting you."

I frowned while trying to remember if there was anyone else whose mind Edward could not read, because if he was unable to read this persons mind then Aro would be as well. "If you are not speaking of Bella then I must ask who you are speaking about because as far as I can recall there has never been another."

"I know who he is referring to and I'll explain later, but right now Jasper you and I have to take a short trip." I watched as he kissed his wife and daughter on the cheeks before he turned his attention to me once more and motioned for me to head out of the house. "Man, she is not going to like this plan one bit Jasper so you better be prepared to beg."

TBC...

**AN: Hi guys! Wow, I am so sorry it has taken so long for me to update, but as you all know my health is declining right now and so I can only write when I have the strength which takes a very long time to regain when I do something that depletes it. Anyways, this is kind of a cliffhanger and I need to know if you want to see who they are talking about in the next chapter or wait until after one more Aro and Alice chapter. I really do hope that you all liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

Jaspers POV-

Of all the people I would have thought to ask for help, Leah Clearwater was not one of them; her brother Seth I could see, but never the only female werewolf known to ever exist. She wasn't exactly the most likable or social being I had met. In some ways she reminded me of Maria because from what I could tell, Leah got enjoyment from causing other peoples misery. it was understandable why she felt that way, but it did not mean I had to like it. Why had Edward brought me here? If she knew we needed her help then she would refuse in order to make our lives a little bit worse. Leah blamed my family for everything which went wrong in her life and I had no doubt in my mind she would want to get a little payback and this would be a way to do it.

"You have got to be joking." Leah was smirking after Edward had finished explaining the situation to her and I knew she was already getting enjoyment from our pain; yeah, this had been a great idea. "Explain to me again why I would risk my life to help my enemy?"

"Because despite the fact you try to act tough, I know you wouldn't want to see someone hurt if you could stop it." I rolled my eyes at my mind reading brother. I couldn't believe he was trying the old guilt routine.

Considering I wasn't in the happiest of moods, I decided I was going to be as blunt as possible since there was no reason for me to try and sugar coat things. "Don't lie to the girl Edward. We know as well as she does she lives to inflict torture on others. It is no wonder everyone complains when she is around, I mean honestly, all she ever does is bitch about how crappy her life is when she should consider herself lucky. So her fiancee dumped her for her cousin, at least they were not already married; so her father passed away, people die every single day; she can't have kids, the world is already over populated anyways; she turns in to a giant canine, at least she is isn't dead. We never should have come here brother, I doubt she could handle it anyways."

"Are you insinuating I am not strong enough to to do this?" Her dark eyes narrowed and I smirked internally knowing my tactics were working. "Don't assume that you know anything about me leech."

I raised one brow before replying. "I never said that I knew you, I am just saying that you are not as tough as you pretend to be. You're scared and that is why you are refusing. I suppose it is understandable you would be afraid. You really shouldn't be ashamed, it is normal to be scared in dangerous situations such as this. We will just find someone else, so who can talk the talk and walk the walk."

"You know what? I think I am going to do this just so I can show you how tough I am." She snapped while crossing her arms over her chest. "I'll show you the true meaning of the word tough and you'll be kissing my feet when I save your precious little wife from the Volturi, something you couldn't even accomplish."

I nodded with a small grin over the fact I had won. "I already have your ticket ready, you leave tomorrow morning at six A.M. from Seattle airport. We have to practice your cover story and then I will brief you on the different members of the Volturi; you are about to get a crash course in the workings of an evil vampires mind."

Edward let out a sigh and I realized that he must be reading Leah's mind. "I can already tell this should be an interesting day. Man, Alice needs to appreciate the things we do for her. It's not even noon and already from Leah's mind I have seen every pack member naked with her mental 'if you were gay' soundtrack. When we get Alice back safe and sound you guys owe me big time."

"Don't be such a baby Edward." I teased before turning my attention back to Leah. "Are you going to want anything in return for this? I know you won't be doing it because of the goodness in your heart and I know you probably already have some request or something in mind as payment so what is it? I want to know now to make sure I will be able to do or get it. You may not trust me, but despite what you may think, when I owe someone something for them doing me a favor, I always pay it back and usually with interest."

"A new start." She stated bluntly and the look on my face must have been one of confusion considering she quickly opened her mouth once more to elaborate on what she meant. "I need to make a life somewhere away from La Push: I need a new start somewhere where people don't know me or about my past and that is what I want from you. I'll save your wife and you help me start over somewhere new, does that sound like a fair deal?"

"It sounds like a bonus." I shot back quickly. "You save Alice and I help you start over somewhere far away which means you won't cause my family anymore problems. You have yourself a deal Leah Clearwater. Now we should probably head to our place since Esme was kind enough to buy you everything you would need for this trip which means you don't have to pack or anything and that gives me a few more hours to prepare you for what comes next."

**AN: Short I know, but I still hope you liked it anyways.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
